Broken Fire
by Gamine AL
Summary: Despues de ver morir a Peeta en sus brazos, Katniss regresa al Distrto 12 como la vencedora de los 74th Juegos del Hambre. Dispuesta a enfrentar la realidad de su vida, no esta preparada para los fantasmas que la acechan y mucho menos para actuar como una mentora en el proximo Quartell Quell. Traduccion.
1. Before

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Traducción: Adri Gamine**

_**Autor original: Wingsofasparrow**_

_Sumary:¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peeta hubiese decidido morir y Katniss no hubiese pensado en las "jaulas de la noche"? Galeniss. Recuerden: en este fanfic nadie coloco a Gale como el primo de Katniss. Comienza desde la escena en el lago de "Los Juegos del Hambre"._

─No─ dice─ Hazlo─ Petta cojea hacia mi y coloca las armas en mis manos.

─¡No! ¡No voy ha hacerlo!─me siento desesperada. No se que hacer…y después caigo en la cuenta. Si el no me mata, entonces me matare yo misma.

Saco una flecha del carcaj y la coloco en el arco. Torpemente, me apunto a mi misma. Estoy apunto de disparar y…las armas han desaparecido. Peeta acaba de quitármelas de las manos y las arroja en el lago, donde se hunden con un ligero chapoteo.

─Moriré rápido─ dice, y se quita el torniquete de la pierna también.

─¡No!─lloro, me inco sobre mis rodillas y trato de colocar el torniquete de nuevo. Peeta se inclina y de forma gentil me la quita de las manos. Hace un movimiento, como si fuera a ponerse la venda el mismo, pero de repente, con un movimiento certero, también la arroja al lago.

─No puedes morir, Peeta─ digo estúpidamente─. Simplemente no puedes.

Su pierna esta sangrando gravemente. Miro al suelo y veo un charco de sangre creciendo rápidamente. De repente, sus rodillas se doblan y ahora el esta tendido sobre su espalda, pero sigue conmigo.

─Katniss─ susurra─. Quiero que vivas, Katniss. No te deprimas, ni te pongas triste. Vive. Piensa en Prim, Gale, tu madre. Vive, Katniss,por mí.

Pienso en Prim, bailando alegremente en la pradera, en Gale y yo, juntos, cazando en los bosques, pienso en mi madre, viendo como sus hijas pasaban hambre y ella incapaz de hacer nada. Se que no puedo hacerle eso a Prim.

─Lo hare─ le digo a Peeta─. Lo juro.

Peeta toma un ultimo respiro profundo, después, el cañón suena.

No se que hacer con su cuerpo. Las flores no solían ser cosa suya. Finalmente encuentro algunas cosas de camuflaje. Ahora el café y el verde lo cubren, oscureciendo aun más sus rasgos. Se que esta es la manera que el hubiera deseado. Beso su frente una vez más apenas notando la suciedad a la que estuvimos expuestos rozando mis labios, y después me alejo a una distancia prudente.

El aerodeslizador viene a llevarse su cuerpo, y las trompetas suenan.

Escucho la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

─¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Estoy orgullosos de presentarles al ganador de los 74th Juegos del Hambre, Katniss Everdeen!─ grita ─ ¡Les presento al tributo femenino del Distrito Doce!

Escucho el sonido de un nuevo aerodeslizador y de repente me siento aliviada mientras subo la escalera que me lleva al reluciente interior. Es una sencilla habitación blanca con cómodos sillones y mullidas alfombras. Le hecho una mirada alrededor fijándome en cada cosa que me rodea.

Lo hice.

Gané.

Pero la euforia que podría acompañar estos pensamientos nunca aparece. Mi mente esta centrada en Peeta- PeetaPeetaPeeta- y no puedo fijarme en otra cosa.

Un asistente viene y me ofrece un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato de aperitivos. Tomos unos cuantos y casi vomito. Mi estomago no solía comer tales cosas. Decido tomar unos sorbos de mi jugo pero después de unos minutos me siento un poco enferma y lo pongo de nuevo en la mesa.

Durante el viaje de regreso al capitolio, mi mente sigue estando en Peeta, y no ayuda mucho pensar en lo último que me dijo.

"_Vive, Katniss. Por mi"_

¿Pero, que se supone que haga?, ¿Se supone que tenga que olvidarlo? A pesar de todo, se que nunca llegara el día en que Peeta salga completamente de mi mente. El estará siempre allí, incluso como un fantasma en la memoria, que me recuerde los horrores de la arena.

Bajo del aerodeslizador cuando llegamos al capitolio y me conducen a un pequeño cuarto de hospital. Me pinchan el brazo y no puedo protestar, por que me encuentro fuera de combate después de unos segundos.

Desierto periódicamente para encontrar una habitación vacía y una charola colocada en mi carrito de alimentos y una banda sujetando mi cintura para controlarme. Como los insípidos alimentos que me dan.

Veo a una chica Avoz entrando a la habitación para dejarme la comida, le pregunto si puedo ver a los demás pronto, y ella asiente de forma afirmatiova, asi que regreso a dormir.

Despierto otra vez un poco más tarde y me doy cuenta de que la banda que sujetaba mi cintura ya no esta. La ropa que use para ir a la arena esta en la orilla de mi cama, me lo pongo y abro la puerta. Trato de abrir la primera puerta, pero esta cerrada, lo mismo pasa con la segunda y la tercera, pruebo con que esta al final del pasillo, y encuentro a Haymitch sentado alrededor de una mesa con Cinna, Portia y Effie, mi equipo de preparación esta en una esquina. No puedo imaginar que Portia este aquí por Peeta – detengo estos pensamientos, que son como una ola de dolor rasgando mi interior.

Me siento en la silla que esta al final de la mesa sin que nadie note mi presencia. De repente Haymitch levanta la vista y mira al extremo de la mesa, localizándome en el acto.

─Hola, preciosa. Me alegra verte finalmente despierta─ dice Haymitch con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Effie da un grito ahogado ─¡Katniss! ¡Felicidades!

Cinna se levanta de su lugar y me da un abrazo; Portia sonríe y mi equipo de preparación estalla en lagrimas mientras me dan abrazos torpes.

─Bien, cielito, pareces estar de vuelta a tu apariencia anterior.

─¡Luces como si te hubieran pulido todo el cuerpo!─dice Portia─. Como un recién nacido, tu piel es perfecto.

Entonces observo mis manos y me encuentro que no solo las cicatrices que había ganado en la arena se han ido, si no también todas las que me había hecho cuando cazaba en La Veta. Me siento sola, y por alguna razón anhelo a Gale.

─Casi es hora de la cena─ dice Cinna despacio y me saca de la habitación, casi como si pudiera sentir mi dolor. Me alegra encontrarme lejos de ellos, esta calro que necesito un tiempo a solas.

Para la cena hay piezas de pollo, copos de maíz y panecillos, pero cuando escojo mi comida, mi (siempre presente) apetito desaparece de forma misteriosa - bueno, no misteriosamente para mi.

Después de la cena, Cinna me lleva de nuevo a mi habitación junto con mi equipo de preparación.

Me miro en el espejo y no encuentro nada de las cicatrices y heridas, observo que mis mejillas se volvieron afiladas y mis costillas sobresalen de forma grotesca. Literalmente, he pasado de delgada a más delgada.

Entro en la ducha y mi equipo comienza a arreglar mis uñas y mi cabello. No escucho nada, solo veo a Flavius cortando lentamente las orillas de mis uñas y cubriéndolas con un abrillantador. Pero realmente solo pienso en Peeta recostándose en el suelo y sangrando y yo estoy allí, impotente y sin hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Cinna entra cargando una bolsa con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido.

─Entonces─ digo tratando de traer mi mente de vuelta a la realidad─. ¿Seguiremos con el tema de la Chica en Llamas?

─Ya veras─ dice vagamente─. Cierra los ojos.

Cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta: siento como el vestido se desliza sobre mi y estoy tentada a mirar.

─OK, puedes mirar ahora─ dice Cinna finalmente.

Me miro en el espejo y lo que veo parece unser de otro planeta. Estoy usando un blando y brillante vestido de color amarillo y blanco, hecho de tal manera que parezco la luz de una vela, cuelga debajo de mis rodillas, esta suelto y es perfecto para ocultar mi delgada figura.

─Es asombroso─ digo honestamente.

Cinna me lleva al área detrás del escenario, donde me espera Haymitch y el equipo de preparación.

─Estaras bien, cielito─ murmura Haymitch─. Solo trata de que ellos no vean cuanto los desprecias.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente, al inicio de Los Juegos, cuando Haymitch me dijo algo similar. El recuerdo luce como si eso hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo, y no solo unas cuantas semanas.

De repente, las trompetas empiezan a sonar, luego el equipo de preparación se va, luego Cinna, y por ultimo Haymitch. Estoy sola escuchando la entrevista que le hacen a mi mentor. Finalmente, los aplausos se calman y las trompetas suenan de nuevo. Es mi turno. Respiro profundamente y presiono nerviosamente mis manos sobre mi vestido. Camino lentamente al escenario y el murmullo que antes escuchaba, ahora se vuelve salvaje y atronador.

Veo una silla, similar a un trono en medio del escenario. Las pantallas muestran la silla vacía y hay una enorme justo frente a ella. Camino lentamente hacia ella mientras las piernas me tiemblan. Me siento y las luces se vuelven más tenues. Después la pantalla se enciende.

Cada año, se pone un resumen de los juegos, que suele durar tres horas. Por supuesto, es difícil resumir los hechos pasados en las últimas semanas en tan solo un pequeño video de tres horas. Y como es costumbre, cada año se cuenta una historia. Este año, tenemos una trágica historia de amor.

Se alternan escenas entre Peeta y yo juntos y los tributos muertos. Al final, muestran la muerte de Peeta. Peeta tirado en el suelo, sangrando, y yo, a su lado, casi al borde del llanto.

Estoy a punto de llorara allí mismo, por que el dolor de su muerte vuelve con más fuerza, y en ese instante deseo que yo estuviera muerta y el vivo y a salvo, pero la imagen de Prim viéndome en ese preciso instante es lo único que me mantiene fuerte.

Me doy cuenta de que muestran cuando le canto la canción a Rue, pero omiten la parte donde la cubro de flores. Supongo que no quieren que le publico tenga una idea equivocada.

Finalmente acaba, me levanto para aplaudir igual que el público y hago algunas inclinaciones mientras coloco una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, me permiten volver a mi piso, y allí ordeno mi comida favorita.

La chica Avox de cabello rojo entra en la habitación, quita mi plato vacio, y después me recuesta en la cama y yo dejo que me arrope, me siento como una chiquilla de cuatro años, lista para ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con el sonido de Effie tocando a mi puerta, diciéndome que es hora de levantarme y que me aliste para tener un _"¡Gran, gran día!"_

Me visto con una camiseta blanca y pantalones cafés y bajo para tomar el desayuno. Tomo un plato y pongo huevos y papas fritas, con algo de fruta fresca y me siento a comer. Escucho a Effie y a Haymitch discutiendo acerca de algo. Tomo un plato de panecillos y después me uno a la discusión sin mucho interés..

Le doy un vistazo alrededor y veo a Haymitch agitando su mano enfrente de mi cara.

─Vamos, preciosa, necesitamos hablar de tu entrevista. Es a las diez. No habrá audiencia, solo Caesar y el camarógrafo.

Asiento distraídamente mientras el equipo de preparación me arrastra de nuevo a una nueva sesión de belleza.

Es la primera vez que hablo con ellos desde que salí de la arena. Cuando ellos me arreglaron la última vez, no estaba del mejor humor para hablar.

Noto que les parece difícil intentar no hablar ni preguntar acerca de la muerte de Peeta. Me siento en una silla y dejo que hagan su trabajo.

Después de un rato, Octavia se suelta a llorar.

─ ¡Es tan triste!─solloza─ ¡No más amantes de distrito doce!

Esta tan mal, que Octavia se tiene que dar un respiro de casi una hora y media hasta que deja de llorar y esta lo suficientemente bien como para continuar. Cuando ya casi acaban, Cinna entra y los despacha a todos. Termina el maquillaje y finalmente me dice que recoja la bolsa negra del suelo. Me dice que cierre los ojos de nuevo y desliza el vestido sobre mi cabeza.

Me doy la vuelta en dirección al espejo, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¿Ya puedo ver?

─Si─ rie Cinna.

Abro los ojos y encuentro un atuendo completamente diferente a los anteriores. Sigue siendo un vestido, pero ahora es negro, como si estuviera de luto, el vestido parece sucio, como si estuviera cubierto por el polvo del carbón. Me ha puesto unos zapatos negros y un maquillaje dramático. Luzco peligrosa, como si quisiera dejar en claro que soy la única sobreviviente de los veinticuatro tributos, como si recalcara que acabo de ganar Los Juegos del Hambre. Luzco mortífera.

─Es perfecto, Cinna─susurro sorprendida.

El asiente dándome las gracias y me lleva al elevador que nos lleva al lugar donde será la entrevista. Solo esta Haymitch, Caesar y el camarógrafo. Hay una silla para Caesar y un silla similar al trono en el cual me senté la ultima noche a ver un resumen de los Juegos.

Me siento nerviosa, en la orilla de la silla. Caesar sonríe y dice hola. Intercambiamos unos cuantos cumplidos, y después, la verdadera entrevista comienza.

─Entonces, Katniss,¿Cómo fue tu tiempo en la arena?

Lucho por no hacer una mueca.

─Estuvo bien. No puedo esperar por ver a mi familia otra vez.─digo. Es la verdad, pero no tan terrible. Bueno ees parcialmente verdad.

─Lo entiendo…¿Aprendiste algo en la arena?

Le respondo de la mejor manera que puedo, creo que puedo manejar la entrevista sin queme afecte tanto, y veo como Haymitch frunce un poco el ceño. Y cuando creo que todo saldrá bien, la peor pregunta me cae como una bomba.

─Ahora, Katniss, se que esto debe de ser un tema algo difícil para ti, pero me siento obligado a preguntar. ¿Cómo crees que tu vida va a continuar ahora que no esta Peeta?

Lucho de nuevo contra las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y caer al piso, respiro profundo unas cuantas veces y luego respondo.

─Yo-yo no lo se realmente─ las lagrimas han fluido, y un nudo en la garganta me impide continuar.

Caesar pone su mano sobre mi rodilla de manera gentil, a pesar de lo raro que me parece este gesto, me calmo un poco, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Caesar esta esperando mi respuesta.

─Yo…Peeta quería salvarme desde el principio, quería que viviera─ continuo, en un susurro, y dejo que una lagrima solitaria descienda sobre mi mejilla.

─Lo siento─ murmura, todo alrededor esta tan silencioso que puedo escuchar el sonido de la cámara. Despues, Caesar mira a la cámara, se despide y me dedica una mirada de lastima mientras mis lagrimas siguen brotando.

Siento una manos gentiles tomarme de los hombros, y volteo a ver a Cinna, que tiene una expresión sombría gracias a las lagrimas que derramo. De la manera más amable, me saca fuera del set, y vamos al elevador. Tan pronto como llegamos al piso doce, me zafo de su agarre y corro a mi habitación. Le pongo seguro a la puerta y me derrumbo sobre mi cama. Todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo ahora han salido como una bola gigante que me aplasta.

Finalmente, me calmo, y me doy cuenta de cuan hambrienta me siento. Ordeno pollo frito y una sopa cremosa, después me siento en la orilla de la cama a comer. Cuando termino, pongo los platos vacios en el tocador y me desvisto hasta quedar en ropa interior. Incluso, si lo pienso, solo es media tarde, así que me acuesto y tomo una siesta intranquila.

Despierto gritando, apenas son las once, y se que no podre volver a dormir, por que tengo miedo de tener más pesadillas, así que simplemente me deslizo fuera de la cama, me pongo ropa y voy al comedor. Supongo que habrá algún asistente del Capitolio allí para atenderme y darme un poco de leche o algo. Encuentro a un chico de cabello marrón, le pregunto si puede darme algo de chocolate caliente, y escucho la televisión encendida en la otra habitación, doy un vistazo y encuentro a Haymitch sentado en el sillón, bebiendo de una botella de vino. Me siento junto a el, y el me mira sorprendido.

─¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa?─pregunta, con menos hostilidad que de costumbre.

─Yo-yo no puedo…─ ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase. Pero no es necesario, el entiende a que me refiero.

─Lo se. Muy pronto serás como yo. Pero, por tu propio bien, espero que no te vuelvas una alcohólica─ ríe, y bebe otra vez de la botella.

En ese momento, el chico de cabello marrón entra con mi chocolate.

─Le agregue algo de canela─dice, dándome la taza. Le doy las gracias y espero a que se vaya, después vuelco toda mi atención en Haymitch.

─¿Haymitch?─pregunto─¿Cómo es ser un mentor?─ digo con timidez, me siento como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo.

Me mira un instante, y después su mirada se pierde en un lugar desconocido.

─Bueno, ciertamente no es nada placentero. Cada año, ves morir a los chicos que trataste de mantener con vida. Aunque, por supuesto, el que hallas ganado no me exenta de ser mentor,. Tengo que ser el mentor del siguiente chico, tu solo tienes a la chica. Podría ser más fácil para ti. Definitivamente va a ser más fácil contar con algo de ayuda- y tener a alguien para decirte que hacer. Yo no tuve un mentor…Cuando fueron mis juegos, el ganador anterior del distrito doce había muerto de una sobredosis.

Me hundo un poco más en la silla, perdida en mis pensamientos sobre lo que acabo de escuchar, y sorbiendo poco a poco mi chocolate. Me obligo a poner atención a la televisión, por que no quiero seguir pensando, pero me sorprende descubrí que lo que estoy viendo son unos Juegos del Hambre.

Veo a un chico de cabello negro que se parece un montón a Haymitch, corriendo a través de bosque, con un tributo profesional pisándole los talones. De repente, se detiene, da la vuelta y lanza un cuchillo que se hunde en el cuello del tributo profesional antes de caer.

Volteo a ver a Haymitch, el esta atento a la pantalla y luce una expresión extraña en su rostro. Con cuidado, la examino más detenidamente. Me doy cuenta, sigue sintiendo culpa. Agarro el control remoto y apago la pantalla.

─¿Por qué hiciste eso?─pregunta, enojado.

─Yo…yo no puedo. ¿Cómo puedes ver eso? ─pregunto, desconcertada y sorprendida.

─No lo se, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

─Por que no es saludable, Haymitch. Creo que ya es suficiente malo que lo hayas tenido que vivir una vez. ¿Realmente quieres revivirlo una y otra vez?

Haymitch me observa, y pone la botella de vino sobre la mesita del café, justo al lado de mi chocolate.

─ ¿Qué más se supone que haga? Yo estuve en la arena, sigo ahí, Katniss─ dice, y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre, no preciosa ─Tal vez, si volviera a verla lo suficiente, encontraría una manera de salir de allí, una que perdí una vez.

Veo la expresión pura de – no lo se, tristeza, o pena, tal vez. Y siento una profunda compasión por el, por que, igual que yo, ya no se siente parte de este mundo.

─¿Puedo verlo contigo?, los juegos completos─ pregunto.

Haymitch lo piensa un momento, pero después lo consiente.

─Podrías saber que hice. Estoy seguro que cuando lo veas, vas a entender por que nunca has visto estos Juegos en televisión.

Sacudo la cabeza, pero en realidad, no tengo idea de que esta hablando. Estoy segura de que que nunca he visto los Juegos de Haymitch en televisión. Tomo de nuevo mi chocolate y me acomodo mejor en cuanto Haymitch enciende la televisión.

Terrible.

Es la única palabra que puedo usar para describirlo. El presidente Snow ha dicho que para el Quarter Quell de ese año, los distritos tendrán que enviar el doble de tributos a la arena. Después comienzan las cosechas. Para cuando llegamos al distrito doce, estoy abrumada simplemente con ver el número extravagante de niños que están siendo sentenciados a una muerte segura. Veo como una de las dos chicas es llamada, Maysilee Donner, la chica sube al escenario. Me doy cuenta de dos chicas más aferrándose a ella, una luce exactamente como Madge. Después lo entiendo. Su madre. Recuerdo vagamente que tenia una hermana…solo que no sabia que hubiese muerto de aquella manera. Después veo a la otra chica, y la reconozco de inmediato. Mi madre. Me doy cuenta de que nadie había exagerado con respecto a su belleza. Mi madre y la madre de Magde se abrazan la una a la otra para reconfortarse.

Después vienen los chicos. Al primero que veo es a un chico grande. Unas gentes más allá encuentro a Haymitch, entre la multitud, sonriendo con suficiencia. Miro sus ojos y puedo ver que esta escondiendo algo, pero no se que es. Al final, es llamado como el ultimo tributo, pero su sonrisa de suficiencia nunca desaparece, sigue allí, haciendo que parezca un idiota.

Después, cortan al momento en que el tren entra en el Capitolio. Haymitch esta usando de nuevo su arrogante sonrisa, y una y otra vez, deslumbra a las damas del capitolio con una sonrisa abierta. Por primera vez, para un tributo del Distrito Doce, veo que a los ciudadanos del Capitolio sentir simpatía por el.

Veo los carros del desfile, nada especial. Haymitch no tenía un estilista tan bueno como Cinna. Después, pasan directamente a las entrevistas. Solo muestran un pedazo de los otros tributos, pero, como Haymitch fue e vencedor, vemos su entrevista completa. Hay una línea que me encanta.

─Entonces─ dice Caesar─ ¿Qué piensas de tus oportunidades en la arena cuando habrá el doble de tributos de lo usual?

─Me imagino que serán cien por ciento igual de estúpidos que siempre, asi que creo que mis oportunidades siguen siendo las mismas─ dice Haymitch, muestra una sonrisa cortante a la cámara. Indiferente y arrogante. Apuesto que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lograrlo.

Y luego, pasamos directamente a os juegos. Es una arena hermosa, con un cielo azul, un césped totalmente verde, una pradera llena de flores, una montaña nevada y bosques hermosos. Cuando el gong suena, muchos de los tributos están tan embobados con la belleza que siguen colocados en sus plataformas, pero no Haymitch. El ya esta en la cornucopia y tiene una mochila que llena de reservas de comida, agua y medicinas, además de las armas que ha escogido, después, corre hacia el bosque antes de que los demás se den cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Haymitch luce determinado a alejarse tanto como pueda de la Cornucopia. Todo en la arena esta envenenado. La fruta, el agua, incluso las mariposas son letales. Lo único seguro para comer es la comida de la Cornucopia.

Después, veo la escena donde Haymitch asesina al tributo con el cuchillo. El volcán hace erupción, y es la causa de la muerte de otro puñado de tributos. Después, lo muestran siendo perseguido por tres tributos profesionales, mata a dos, pero el ultimo lo desarma y esta por córtale el cuello. De repente, un dardo se clava en el cuello del profesional. Maysilee salta a la vista, cargando una cerbatana, dardos, y fruta venenosa. Sus dardos deben de estar empapados con el jugo venenoso de las frutas.

─Podríamos vivir más tiempo si nos aliamos─ dice Maysilee.

─Adivino que has pensado mucho en eso.─ contesta Haymitch─¿Aliados?

Ella asiente, y después, se reparten las provisiones. Siguen el camino que Haymitch indica, Maysilee pregunta por que, pero Haymitch no responde, hasta que ella amenaza con romper su alianza.

─La arena debe terminar en algún lugar ¿Cierto?─Contesta finalmente─ Si seguimos hasta la orilla, tal vez encontremos algo.

Lo que encuentran es un arbusto gigante que ninguna de sus armas es capaz de cortar, deciden rodearlo, pero el arbusto sigue y sigue, como si fuera una valla que rodeara la arena. Al final, sacan un soplete que habían encontrado en la mochila de uno de lso profesionales. Al otro lado del arbusto, hay un acantilado demasiado profundo y empinado como para descender. Haymitch se adelante y se sienta en la orilla, pensando.

─Vamos, Haymitch─dice Maysilee─No ha nada aquí, vámonos.

Haymitch niega con la cabeza.

─No, vete tu, si quieres. Yo me quedo.

Maysilee se encoge de hombros.

─Esta bien. Solo quedan cinco de nosotros, y no me gustaría que al final, solo quedáramos tú y yo.

Haymitch sacude la cabeza, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirle adiós, ella lo deja. Haymitch levanta una piedra, y la arroja al abismo. Unos segundos más tarde, la piedra regresa y Haymitch empieza a reír. Es un campo de fuerza, como el que había en el centro de entrenamiento.

Segundos más tarde, un grito rompe el aire. Es la voz de una chica, y solo una persona puede hacer semejante ruido, por que la otra chica esta demasiado lejos. Es Maysilee.

Haymitch corre al lugar de donde provienen los gritos. Y la encuentra, esta siendo atacada por unos pájaros de color rosa. Rápidamente los mata, y se arrodilla al lado de Maysilee. Ha llegado demasiado tarde, es incapaz de hacer algo, no puede salvarla.

Justo como yo, cuando trate de salvar a Rue, y como fui incapaz de salvara a Peeta.

Termino mi chocolate, que ahora esta frio. Veo como Haymitch se enfrenta a su ultimo obstáculo, una chica del distrito uno.

Accidentalmente, la chica del uno arroja su hacha al abismo. Haymitch esta desarmado también, y , tal vez ella piensa que será fácil vencerlo, pero el hacha vuelve y se incrusta en el cráneo de la muchacha. Haymitch esta herido, pero se aleja del cuerpo, para que puedan llevárselo, y las trompetas suenan. Ha ganado.

No vemos la entrevista del vencedor. Al final solo aparece una fotografía de Haymitch frena a la chica del distrito uno, y después, la pantalla se apaga.

─Hay lo tienes─dice Haymitch, monótonamente─. El resumen completo de los 50th Juegos del hambre, todo resumido en tan solo dos horas.

─Usaste sus propios elementos contra ellos─ le digo.

─Y tu te sorprendes porque nunca viste esto en televisión─ rie una vez, fríamente. Despues, se empina la botella de vino─ Si hay algo que he aprendido, no solo en la arena, si no en toda mi vida, es que, no importa cuanto te esfuerces en tratar de hacer algo contra el Capitolio. Mi…bueno, eso no importa. Pero te advierto, rétalos a ellos, y ellos harán cosas peores, incluso aun después de que este muerta. Recuérdalo.

Haymitch deja la habitación antes de que pueda responderle algo.

* * *

**N/T. **

**1.- Bueno, como bien dice arriba, No soy la autora, yo solo me dedico a traducir un fanfic que me pareció muy bueno, y cuento con el permiso de Swingsofasparrow para hacerlo. El link del fanfic original esta en mi perfil, y si quieren, puede hecharle un vistazo.**

**2.- Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, tomatasoz y reviews, son bienvenidos. :D**


	2. Bosque

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Hunger Games" y los personajes de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins . Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 2**

**Traducción: Gamine AL**

_**Autor original: Wingsofasparrow**_

* * *

Despierto y siento un poco de felicidad, algo asociado con Gale. Volteo a ver el reloj. Son las ocho. Aun tengo dos horas antes de que pueda ver a mi familia y a Gale otra vez.

Me visto con un pantalón y una camiseta negra, y después salgo al comedor para encontrar que todos ya estas allí. Lleno mi plato con huevos, tocino y tostadas. Me siento al final de la mesa. Haymitch y Effie están hablando en voz baja en el otro extremo. Cuando termino, me muevo para sentarme más cerca de ellos.

─Entonces ─pregunto─ ¿Cuál es el plan?

─Solo se buena. En un par de días las cámaras se irán y tu podrás hacer lo que quieras. Como sea, sugiero no besar a Gale hasta que se hayan ido─ dice Haymitch, con satisfacción.

Effie da un gritito de sorpresa y voltea a verme.

─ ¿Quién es Gale? ─pregunta─ ¿Tu mejor amigo, Gale?

Mi ceño se frunce. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Oh, claro. Las entrevistas con los familiares y amigos.

─ Si. Solo es mi amigo─ digo, enfatizando para Haymitch.

Haymitch se ríe y ordena una botella de de licor para agregarle un poco a su jugo.

─Effie ¿tengo que usar algo en particular?

─Nada en particular. Solo un vestido. Cepilla tu cabello y usa tu pin.

Asiento y me termino el jugo antes de ir a prepararme.

Ahora ya solo tengo una hora. Espero en la ducha, donde el dulce olor de las burbujas me invade. Hasta ahora he estado evadiendo el pensar en Peeta por pensar en Gale, pero encuentro que esto ya es imposible. No encuentro nada para distraerme, por que todas mis excusas de distracción están agotadas. Intento interesarme en los diseños de los azulejos que tengo frente a mí, pero no funciona.

Salgo de la ducha y seco mi cabello rápido con la maquina que esta sobre mi cabeza. Voy a mi habitación y busco en los cajones algo que pueda ser adecuado. De repente lo veo; El vestido de mi madre. Alguien debió de tomarlo del tren de los tributos y ponerlo en el tren de la victoria. Lo deslizo sobre mi cuerpo y me pongo mi pin. Quince minutos después, estoy lista para ver a Effie.

─ ¡No!─chilla, en el momento en que me ve. ¿Qué? Pienso confusa─. No, Katniss, necesitas usar algo diferente, no ese. Puedes llevarlo a casa, pero no usarlo.

Enojada, voy a cambiarme de nuevo mi vestido azul por uno de color crema.

Estoy lista en el último segundo. Effie me entrega una bolsa para poner mi vestido azul, pero es demasiado llamativa, así que no la acepto. Voy a buscar otra, y encuentro algo parecido a un paracaídas como el que nos entregaban en la arena, pero tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando. Envuelvo mi vestido rápidamente y estoy lista.

Unos minutos después, el tren baja la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. Corro a la puerta, lista para saltar al andén y ver a mi familia, pero Effie me sujeta.

─Tienes que lucir triste─ me recuerda─. Necesitas verte triste, acabas de perder al amor de tu vida, y para eso necesitas estar calmada.

Asiento, forzó mis mejillas para que desaparezcan la sonrisa anticipada. Miro a Effie con lo que espero que sea una expresión sombría y triste.

Effie asiente de forma aprobatoria y entonces deja que la puerta se abra. Lo primero que veo es la gruesa capa de humo que cubre la estación. Finalmente se aclara, y veo a mi madre y a Prim. Corro fuera del tren y las abrazo, con las lagrimas rodando en mis mejillas.

─Las extrañe─ susurro.

─ ¡Katniss!─ grita Prim, con alegría─ ¡Ganaste! ¡Justo como te lo pedí!

─ ¡Sí!─digo inclinándome y riendo─ Justo como me lo pediste.

Ríe de nuevo y nos abrazamos otra vez. Un minuto más tarde, mi madre me presiona un poco.

─Katniss─ dice, y me abraza con gentileza. Veo a alguien sobre su hombro y me zafo de su apretón.

─ ¡Gale!─lo llamo, el deja de mirara a Posy para verme a mi. Corro hacia el y abre sus brazos para recibirme ─.Te extrañe, Gale.

─También te extrañe, Catnip

Nos mantenemos abrazados varios segundos, hasta que mi madre me aprieta el hombro y me recuerda que hay más personas a nuestro alrededor a las que debo de saludar.

Recibo felicitaciones de todo el mundo. Madge, Posy, Vick, Rory, Hazelle, Grasy Sae, incluso Darius viene a decir hola. Pero en ningún momento suelto la mano de Gale.

Finalmente nos alejamos de la multitud y vamos hacia donde se supone esta mi nueva casa. Prim y mi madre han estado viviendo en nuestra nueva casa desde que fuí anunciada como ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre.

Encuentro la casa demasiado extravagante, con grandes habitaciones en el piso de arriba y mas en el piso de abajo. Creo que diez casas como la que tenía antes en la Veta podrían caber aquí sin problemas.

Prim me da el gran tour, pero aun así, en ningún momento dejo que Gale se valla. Finalmente, el timbre suena y un grupo de personas con un hombre extremadamente enfermo entran y se cuelan a la cocina. Prim los sigue. Supongo que mi madre sigue trabajando sus remedios.

Lo escucho carraspear, e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gale, luce una expresión de nausea en su rostro. Estoy segura de que yo tengo una idéntica en la cara. Me sorprende mirándolo y ríe, incomodo.

─Estoy bien─ dice pero yo se que no es verdad.

─Bueno, pues yo no─ digo─. Vamos

Nos internamos en el bosque. Encontramos los arbustos de bayas en nuestro lugar de encuentro. Lucen exactamente iguales al día de la cosecha, igual que el día que inicie mi viaje como tributo.

─Y…─digo en cuanto nos sentamos.

─Y…─contesta.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo, mirándonos a los ojos.

─Debes estar realmente deprimida por su muerte─ dice Gale.

Inmediatamente se de quien está hablando, y, aunque quiero hablar con Gale acerca de lo sucedido, tenía la esperanza de que eso no pasaría si no hasta mucho después, cuando lo hubiera superado.

─Yo…yo realmente no lo se. Nunca estuve enamorada de el, Gale. Quiero decir, era mi amigo, pero nunca mi novio.

─ ¿No?─ pregunta dubitativo. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para alcanzar a atisbar un brillo de alivio en sus ojos

─No─ le contesto─ Solo amigos, no es fácil superar su muerte, pero aun así, aquí estoy.

─Lo siento, Katniss─ dice Gale, y gentilmente me aprieta contra su pecho y me da un abrazo torpe.

─Bueno, no era la gran cosa─ digo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, aunque mis lagrimas me delatan ─.En pocos días, las cámaras se irán y yo podre hacer lo que quiera.

Gale me sonríe tristemente

─Yo también lo espero.

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

─¿Que quieres decir?─ pregunto

─Yo solo…no quiero que cambies tu vida entera solo por que el Capitolio esta forzándote a hacerlo. ¡No tienes por que regresar allí si no quieres!─suena excitado, incluso alegre, y se, incluso que si todo lo que Gale dice es verdad, podría sentirme de la misma forma. Pero no lo es.

Me trago la derrota.

─No─ susurro ─. No es cierto.

─ ¿De que estas hablando?─protesta─ ¡Es verdad!

Solo necesito decir una palabra para que entienda.

─Haymitch.

De repente, un atisbo de entendimiento cruza por su rostro.

─Haymitch…espera ¡tienes que ser una mentora!

Asiento tristemente.

─Tengo que ser la mentora de la siguiente chica que sea elegida como tributo, son las reglas.

─Pero…pero eso no es justo, Haymitch…

Lo interrumpo antes de que acabe la frase.

─No es justo para el. Sigue siendo el mentor del chico ¿recuerdas? No es como si tuviera que hacerlo todo yo sola, como el lo hizo.

Gale suspira y asiente.

─Supongo que estas en lo cierto─ dice de mala gana─ .No sería justo para el.

Nos sentamos en silencio una vez más. Gale tiene una mirada distante en sus ojos.

─ ¿Gale?

─ ¿Cómo es el Capitolio?

En lugar de explicarle, me enojo. No me importa que tan fuera de lugar suene esto viniendo de el. No me importa que tal vez sea el resultado de una escapada maravillosa, ni tampoco me interesa que tal vez esto no signifique nada para el. Es me hace enojar inmensamente.

─Lo siento, no estaba poniendo demasiada atención al escenario. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparándome para lo que, probablemente sería mi muerte─ gruño, enojada.

─ ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento, Katniss!─me llama, pero yo ya estoy corriendo fuera de su alcance. Corro en dirección a la caballa. El largo camino me hace caer al suelo, jadeando entre sollozos. Los hechos ocurridos en el Capitolio están claros en mi mente, pero es Gale, la pregunta de Gale lo que más me hiere, y no se por que. Tal vez por que pensaba que podía confiar en el.

Finalmente me calmo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estoy hambrienta. El camino a la cabaña, y todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy me hacen pensar que he estado sin comer desde el desayuno. Camino fuera y doy una mirada alrededor. Me meto al lago que esta junto a la cabaña y cojo unas cuantas raíces de plantas de katniss. Eso me hace recordar a mi padre diciéndome _"Si puedes encontrarte a ti misma, nunca estaras hambrienta"._ Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo.

También tomo mi arco y unas cuantas flechas, y fácilmente consigo un conejo.

Cojo todo lo que he recolectado y lo dejo en el suelo, dentro de la cabaña. Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero en la arena aprendí como iniciar un fuego. Añado un poco de madera y coloco todo, hasta que este cocinado. Coloco todo en una improvisada cama de hojas de katnisses y en poco rato ya tengo una comida decente. Después de comer todo lo que puedo, aun queda algo de conejo. Lo estoy envolviendo en las hojas cuando un leve sonido me pone alerta.

Vuelvo la cabeza y encuentro a Gale en la puerta, mirándome.

─Gale─ digo, pero la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro, pasa inmediatamente a la del enojo.

─Lo siento─ dice, luce arrepentido.

Lo ignoro y, tomando mi conejo, paso junto a el, de vuelta al Distrito doce. De repente, una ardilla se cruza en mi camino, y, antes de que tenga una idea de lo que esta pasando, una flecha se clava en su ojo. Deslizo mi arco de nuevo sobre mi hombro, recojo la ardilla y emprendo mi camino.

De la nada, Gale aparece junto a mi.

─Te volviste aun mejor─ dice. Lo ignoro de nuevo─. Y también mejoraste como cocinera.

Finalmente, me volteo para encararlo.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─exijo.

─Quiero hablar contigo. Lo siento, solo tenia curiosidad.

─ ¿Quieres que te lo explique? Bien, es metálico , y falso. La gente parece mutante, tienen piel rosa, el cuerpo lleno de extraños tatuajes, o gemas incrustadas en sus manos. Los animales son extraños. El arcoíris, la lluvia, las aves; todo de color extravagante. Las plantas no son normales. Árboles en miniatura que crecen en formas grotescas. Bayas rojas que imitan las moras azules. Y la peor parte; ellos no saben que lo hacen esta mal, son despistados e idiotas, y nunca muestran remordimiento alguno.

─Lo siento─ guarda silencio por unos momentos, después agrega─. No estaba pensando. Supongo que creía que era algo así como el Distrito 11 ¿sabes?, no un lugar horrible.

─ Esta bien. Hablando del Distrito 11, ¿escuchaste la parte en la que hablamos de eso?

─ ¿Qué?─pregunta Gale, confuso.

─ Rue me explico como es el Distrito 11 ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

─ No, no lo hice. Después de que acordaron ser aliadas, las sacaron fuera de cuadro, y después aparecieron de nuevo, en la noche.

─ Estaba diciendo que es más estricto que aquí. Ellos son más estrictos y tiene una fuerza de Agentes de la Paz más grande que la nuestra. Eso hace que le distrito 12 suene como una especie de refugio.

─ Distrito 12, donde con seguridad morirás de hambre─ dice Gale, con desagrado.

─ Contra el Distrito 11, donde estas hambriento y en peligro de morir en cualquier momento─ respondo, mordaz

─ Lo siento─ musita.

─ Esta bien, Gale─ digo, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mientras me siento torpe, después─ ¿Qué quieres hacer?─pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

─No lo se, podríamos cazar unas cuantas ardillas, recolectar algunas bayas.

Asiento, y nos ponemos a trabajar. Le doy lo que sobra de mi conejo y lo mete dentro una bolsa. Después, abre su bolsa de caza y me entrega una más pequeña para las bayas.

Pongo la bolsa de las bayas a mi cintura y Gale desliza la suya sobre su hombro. Vamos a un tronco huevo y Gale saca sus armas, después regresamos y revisamos las trampas que Gale ha puesto. Cogemos nuestra recompensa: tres conejos gordos y dos escuálidas ardillas. Subimos a un árbol, aunque yo escalo unos cuantos metros más que el.

─ ¡Vamos!─exclama─¿Por favor?

Y rio y me deslizo unos cuantos metros más abajo, aunque sigo por encima de el.

─Eso esta mejor─ dice, riendo.

Nos quedamos quietos, y sentados en silencio, esperando por los animales que cruzan nuestro camino. Un conejo aparece y , le clavo una flecha antes de que Gale haya siquiera preparado su arco.

─Te has vuelto mejor─ dice , de nuevo─ Incluso más buena que yo. Dime ¿voy a cazar algo el día de hoy?

─ Puedes quedártelo ─le digo─. Y también puedes tomar algo de dinero. Yo no lo necesito, ahora tengo un montón de comida en casa.

El inmediatamente niega con la cabeza.

─NO. Vas a tomar lo que te corresponde, y yo lo que me toca a mi. Y no voy a coger nada de tu dinero.

Estoy a punto de discutir con el, pero algo en su expresión me detiene. No hay manera en que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Una hora y media después, tenemos un par más de ardillas y otro conejo, pero aun así no es suficiente. Y, entonces lo veo: un ciervo cruzando nuestro territorio. Es justo como el que una vez Gale y yo cazamos para comprar la cabra de Prim. Una flecha le golpea el cuello y otra el pecho.

Le hecho un vistazo rápido a Gale, y veo la sonrisa eufórica en su rostro. No puedo ayudar, pero sonrió.

─Es como el ciervo que cazamos para comprar la cabra de Prim.

─ Si ─ dice , mirándome y sonriendo de nuevo.

Le hecho otra mirada al ciervo. Es espeluznante cuan similar es la escena. Su flecha penetrando su pecho, la mía en el cuello La edad del ciervo, incluso Gale y yo, aquí, en el bosque, como mejores amigos.

Arrastramos el cadáver hasta la orilla del cosque, donde las ramas sean bajas y puedan camuflarnos. Es tarde, y nuestras familias no saben donde estamos. Acuerdo con Gale que el vaya a decirles, mientras yo lo espero.

Espero en la orilla del bosque, alrededor de una hora. Se esta oscureciendo y comienzo a pensar por que tarda tanto, cuando el aparece de nuevo. Se desliza debajo de la valla. Para entonces, ya esta completamente oscuro. Cuando carga el cadáver, mantengo abierta una parte de la cerca para que pase. Después cruzo justo detrás de el, y juntos, llevamos el cadáver a Rooba, la carnicera.

─Ah─ dice en cuanto abre la puerta y ve el ciervo─. Primer día de regreso y ya has estado alcanzando las grandes ligas.

Gale y yo reímos. A partir de allí, todo son negocios. Rooba te da un precio y tú lo tomas o lo dejas. No regateas con ella. Nos da un precio decente, y, justo como la primera vez, nos dice que podemos pasar por unos bistecs al otro día.

Ahora, tenemos en nuestras manos más dinero del que habíamos tenido jamás, incluso más que el que ganamos con el primer ciervo.

Trato de meter mi monedas en las manos de Gale, pero el las cierra en dos puños, y yo tengo que conformarme con caminar junto a el hasta su casa, para dárselo a Hazelle mientras el no se de cuenta.

─ ¡Hola, Hazelle!─digo, en cuanto entro.

Siempre me ha gustado Hazelle. Fue una de las personas que más me simpatizaron desde la muerte de mi padre. La misma explosión que me dejo huérfana, también le arrebato a su esposo, dejándola sola, con tres hijos y otro más que nacería en cualquier momento. Una semana después de que Posy naciera, Hazelle ya estaba en la calle, buscando trabajo.

─Hola, Katniss,─ dice─¿Cómo estas?

─Bien─ digo. Ambas sabemos que no es verdad. Cuando Gale se marcha a la cocina, veo mi oportunidad.

─Hazelle─ susurro, rápidamente ─. El día de hoy cazamos un ciervo. Rooba nos ofreció unos bistecs para ti, los puedes recoger más tarde. Aquí esta el resto del dinero. Gale tiene la otra mitad. Yo no lo necesito.

Al principio, Hazelle no quiere tomar el dinero, pero finalmente asiente y lo mete debajo de un plato, justo cuando Gale entra en la habitación.

─Bueno, yo debo irme─ digo rápidamente, parándome, la silla hace un ruido cuando se arrastra por el suelo. Salgo por la puerta y corro directa a mi antigua casa antes de recordar que Prim y mi madre ya no están allí. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y camino hacia la Villa de los Vencedores.

Ni siquiera se que casa es mía, pero solo dos tiene luces encendidas. Me atrevo a entra en la primera, y puedo decir de inmediato que esa no es mi casa. El suelo esta cubierto de desperdicios, huesos de animales, basura y restos de comida descompuesta regados por todos lados. El hedor me envuelve con una bruma nauseabunda. De inmediato me doy la vuelta y salgo de allí.

Mientras camino a la otra casa, voy pensando en las formas en las que puedo ayudar a Haymitch a tener una mejor calidad de vida, y como ayudar a conseguir más dinero para la familia de Gale. Tratare de convencer a Gale de darle mi dinero, pero estoy casi segura de que no va a aceptarlo.

Con estos dos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza, la respuesta me golpea.

¡Podría conseguir que Haymitch contrate a Hazelle como su ama de llaves!

Pienso en eso, y mientras más lo hago, más sentido tiene. Es una situación en la que todos ganarían. Haymitch podría tener un ambiente más sano y Hazelle obtendría algo de dinero extra. Además, no tendría que preocuparme mucho por ellos.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy en el umbral de la casa , así que entro rápidamente. Me quito los zapatos y subo a mi habitación para cambiarme por una ropa más cómoda. Cuando termino, bajo las escaleras para comer.

Encuentro a mi madre sirviendo dos platos de estofado, y a Prim en la esquina, con una niña pequeña y su madre. Me acerco para ver de qué se trata.

Cuando estoy más cerca, lo primero que noto es que ambas lucen los estragos del hambre, la niña más que su madre. El hambre siempre golpea más a los niños pequeños.

Lentamente, Prim les pasa un pan y los platos de estofado, luego se sienta junto a ellas. La madre tiene un plato de estofado, y come por si sola, pero sus ojos están puestos en su hija.

Mi madre se aparte y se acerca a la alacena para preparar una bolsa de comida para la niña. La llena con mucha comida, incluso pone galletas, manzanas y algunas bayas. Vuelvo de nuevo hacia donde esta Prim, y la veo dándole a la niña su propio plato de estofado, que ella toma agradecida.

La niña termina pronto, esta muy hambrienta, y mi madre le llena su plato tres veces antes de que haya terminado. Les pone la bolsa de comida en las manos y también les da unas barras de pan.

Después de que las mujeres se han marchado, como un poco de estofado con Prim y mi madre. Me siento exhausta, así que les doy las buenas noches y me voy a la cama.

Mientras estoy en la cama, veo mentalmente la cara de felicidad de la niña al tener el estomago lleno, y eso me hace tomar una decisión acerca de lo que hare con mi fortuna. Voy a alimentar a los pobres. Además, puedo sostener fácilmente a otras diez familias, incluidas la de Gale y la mía. Me quedo dormida pensando en un plan y en como eso puede hacer la diferencia.

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que han dejado reviews, a las que leen y nos colocan en las alertas y favoritos, y a mis amigas en twitter que me han dado su muy valiosa opinión.**_

_**Bueno, he sufrido un retraso, pero ahora si, quiero decir que las actualizaciones son constantes. Habrá dos actualizaciones por semana, todos los lunes y viernes podrán encontrar un capitulo nuevo.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	3. Secuelas

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Hunger Games" y los personajes de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins . Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 3: Secuelas**

**Traducción: Gamine AL**

_**Autor original: Wingsofasparrow**_

Despierto. Las ideas de mi plan de acción siguen vigentes en mi mente. En lugar de volverme una alcohólica como Haymitch, o volverme adicta al morphling como muchos otros, yo ayudare a la gente. No solo para mantener mi mente apartada de los Juegos del Hambre, si no para hacerme sentir bien.

En cuanto lo pongo en practica, inmediatamente se que no va a funcionar. No lleva mucho tiempo alimentar a alguien, así que eso no me distrae por mucho tiempo, Y, a veces, sus caras demacradas por el hambre me revuelven el estomago, Lo hacen por que no puedo evitar darme cuenta que todo lo referente a ellos me recuerda a los Juegos del Hambre. Estan hambrientos, justo como nosotros lo estuvimos cuando entramos en la arena…

Suspiro, le entrego a una madre luna bolsa de comida, y veo a las dos pequeñas gemelas que se alejan. No voy a intentarlo de nuevo. No funciona, pero seguiré alimentando a la gente, enviare a Prim, o dejare las cosas en sus puertas.

Me interno en el bosque, el único lugar en donde me encuentro en calma. La única cosa que deseo es que llegue mañana, cuando el primero, de doce trenes con alimentos llegue. Un tren por cada mes, cargado de comida y un poco de dinero, y todo por mí, por que fui la vencedora.

Me quedo en el bosque todo el día. Cuando salgo de el, llevo un pavo silvestre y las presas que cayeron en las trampas de Gale. Se que el se ha marchado a las minas el día de hoy, así que supongo que no tiene mucho tiempo para revisar las trampas.

Le doy todo a Hazelle, que los toma y los pone fuera del alcance. Posy esta enferma, ha cogido un resfriado. Le prometo que en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad, le traeré algunas medicinas.

Me voy a casa, pensando en lo paquetes de mañana, pero en mi mente esta Peeta, tirado en el suelo, sangrando, con la cara pálida y agonizando. Sacudo la cabeza, y coloco los recuerdos lejos de mí. Pero no se parecen por completo, se retrasan. Tomo una medicina de las cosas de mi madre y las pongo en la bolsa de caza, y me voy a dormir.

Despierto completamente excitada. Es día de Paquete. Finalmente puedo ver los beneficios de ser vencedor.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, mi madre me sirve avena, la cual como rápidamente. Después corro hacia la plaza y veo al primer hombre regresando con los brazos llenos de comida.

Poco a poco, las familias van llegando. Corren hacia delante, tratando de coger cosas, pero los Agentes de la Paz los hacen retroceder. Lentamente, uno por uno, van tomando su parte de comida. Observo, fascinada, la cantidad de cosas buenas que traen.

Una chica joven, no más grande que yo, con una lata de carne y un bebe chupando una paleta, acurrucado en sus brazos. Un niño pequeño con una pieza de caramelo macizo. Un hombre de mediana edad con un pavo entero.

Todo me llena de alegría. Vuelvo a mi casa después de ver a todos tomar algo del tren. Pienso en Peeta. Estoy segura que le habría encantado ver todo esto. Pero, por su puesto, no puede, por que el esta muerto. Carraspeo, tratando de eliminar el nudo que se me ha hecho en la garganta. No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, no hoy.

Vuelvo a casa, con mi espíritu declinando. Me arrojo sobre la cama, con la tristeza cerniéndose sobre mí. Me siento culpable. Rue, Tresh. Pensando en como Peeta me distraía de ellos y de sus muertes. Solo por que el era mi gran aliado en la arena no significaba que fuera mi único amigo, o la única persona al a que le había tomado afecto.

Paso el resto del día acostada en mi cama, cubierta de culpa y remordimientos. Rechazo la comida de mi madre y Prim me reconforta, además, pienso que las estoy preocupando. Este podría ser un día de felicidad, no de tristeza y culpa.

Eventualmente, caigo en las garras del sueño. Despierto para encontrarme con los suaves rayos de sol atravesando mi ventana. Me levanto y camino a la parte más alta de la casa para ver el amanecer. Es hermoso, pero aun así, la culpa no desaparece, así que trato de empujarla fuera de mi mente. No puedo seguir sintiéndome culpable. Rue quería que fuera feliz.

Y caigo en la cuenta de que hoy es Domngo. Me visto rápidamente y tomo mi bolsa de caza. Es el día libre de Gale. Seguramente Gale a estado haciendo algo ya con el dinero del ciervo, y, aunque fue bastante, supongo que lo ha utilizando para cosas como sopa o carbón.

Voy a su casa, y encuentro a Hazelle despierta.

─Hola, Hazelle─saludo─¿Gale esta despierto?

─No, duerme un poco más en sus días libres. Rory and Vick también siguen durmiendo─ dentro de la casa, escucho toser a alguien. Hazelle voltea, preocupada─ Posy ha estado despierta toda la noche, tosiendo.

Saco la medicina de mi bolsa y se la doy.

─Mi madre me dijo que le dieras esto a Posy.

Hazelle sonríe agradecida.

─Gracias, Katniss. Gale debe de estar despierto en la próxima media hora.

Me invita a pasar, y yo me entretengo con Posy el resto del tiempo. Le doy su desayuno, que consiste en caldo de pollo y arroz. Cuando Posy ha terminado de comer, le doy a Hazelle un puñado de dinero.

─No lo necesito─ digo─. Y Gale no ha querido tomarlo. Úsalo.

Incluso después de darle dinero, mis bolsillos siguen tintineando. Hazelle coloca el dinero en un cajón, metiéndolo en una pequeña y gastada bolsa. Justo cuando cierra el cajón con llave, Gale entra.

─Buenos días, mamá─ dice, después se da cuenta de mi presencia.─ ¡Katniss!

─Shush, gale─ digo, juguetonamente─ Rory and Vick siguen durmiendo.

Gale ríe, bajito.

─Lo siento. No sabía que hoy tenía una segunda mamá─ susurra.

Yo también rio, pero algo en su comentario me incomoda. No quiero ser su mamá, de hecho, no se que es lo que quiero ser.

─Estaba pensando que, después de que te levantaras, podríamos ir al bosque a cazar.

─¡Seguro!─dice, entusiasta ─.Solo que tengo que estar de vuelta a las tres, le prometí a Rory y a Vick que jugaría con ellos.

─Seguro─ digo, totalmente de acuerdo.

El come su desayuno, y salimos al bosque. Nos detenemos en los huecos de los arboles para tomar nuestros arcos y nuestras flechas. Comenzamos revisando las trampas. Gale descubre que un castor ha caído en la nueva trampa que coloco en el rio.

Un poco más allá, conseguimos un conejo y cuatro ardillas, cuando Gale me jala a un lado.

─Katniss─ dice en voz baja, y por la manera en que me mira, se lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Sacudo la cabeza negativamente, tratando de detenerlo, de decirle que aun no estoy lista, pero el no lo nota, o no le importa.

─Gale─ susurro─ .Yo…

─No─ me interrumpe. Lentamente, se inclina, y después, me besa.

Es un beso muy corto, y dulce. Se aparte, y por un segundo se queda mirándome. Después, los perros salvajes nos atacan.

Gruñendo, cargan contra nosotros. Gale y yo estamos atrapados, necesitamos un árbol para subir y ponernos a salvo. Yo lo hago primero, subo al árbol, pero Gale esta forcejeando para subir lo suficientemente alto en el árbol que esta junto a mi. Veo que trata de decirme algo, pero no puedo escucharlo, no con los ladridos de los perros. Incluso, aunque esta fuera del alcance de los perros, uno salta lo suficientemente alto y lo muerde en la pierna. El grita y se suelta, cuando cae al suelo, es mordido de nuevo, pero ahora en el brazo. Antes de que puedan hacerle más daño, los mato a todos con mis flechas. Corro hacia Gale, ignorando los lamentos del ultimo perro con la flecha en el cuello, aunque siento pena, por que el perro me recuerda la forma en como mate al chico del uno. Los otros perros murieron instantáneamente, con una flecha en el ojo, pero este ultimo estaba en un mal ángulo, y yo, demasiado ocupada tratando de salvar a Gale.

Me arrodillo junto a Gale, noto como la sangre fluye de sus heridas. Miro frenéticamente alrededor y veo un poco de musgo en un árbol. Vagamente, recuerdo a alguien usándolo como vendaje en unos juegos. Tomo un poco y lo presiono sobre la herida que tiene en la pierna. La herida que tiene en el brazo no es tan grave, así que la dejo para después.

Uso unas vides para mantener el musgo en su lugar, pero la sangre sigue fluyendo.

De repente, los ojos de Gale se abren.

─Esconde la carne─ susurra, con esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, incluso, aunque podría estar muriendo, el se preocupa por la carne.

Rápidamente, la escondo, junto con las armas, en un árbol hueco. Marco el tronco y me acerco de nuevo a Gale.

El se pone lentamente de pie, y cojea hacia la cerca, conmigo como su apoyo. Para cuando llegamos a la orilla de la cerca, Gale ya no puede mantenerse en pie, y pierde el sentido.

─ ¡Ayuda!─ grito desesperada─¡Ayuda!

Una niña pequeña sale de su casa. Cuando distingue las heridas, se acerca a la valla para ayudarnos.

─No puedo cruzar─ dice.

─Lo se, ¿Conoces a Posy Hawthorne?─pregunto.

─Si, es una buena niña─dice, con una sonrisa.

─¿Podrías ir a su casa y enviar a su madre aquí?─pregunto, esperanzada.

Ella haciente y hecha a correr.

Tarda un poco, y justo, cuando estoy pensando que la niña quizá no pudo encontrar a Hazelle, reaparece, jalándola de la mano.

─Trae a mi madre─ digo a Hazelle. Ella asiente, y sale disparada a la Villa de los Vencedores.

─¿Lo hice bien?○6pregunta la niña.

─Si─ le digo, sonriendo ligeramente─. Aquí esta tu premio.

Saco unas cuantas monedas de mis bolsillos y cojo una ligera bolsita de dulces de mi bolsa. Se suponía que eran una sorpresa para Gale.

─ ¡Gracias, señorita!─dice, sonriendo abiertamente─. Espere, mi mami va preguntarme quien me dio esto.

─Dile que fue Katniss Everdeen─ digo, forzando una sonrisa.

Ella sonríe otra vez, con entusiasmo.

─¡Eres las vencedora!

─Sí─ le digo─, soy la vencedora. Ahora, es mejor que vallas a casa, con tu mamá, debe de estar preocupada.

Ella asiente, y metiéndose unos cuantos caramelos en la boca, se va.

Justo entonces, Hazelle llega con mi madre y Prim.

─¡Katniss!─ exclama Prim , mi madre se pone a trabajar de inmediato con Gale.

─¿Qué paso?─pregunta.

─Había una jauría de perros salvajes. Estábamos distraídos cuando atacaron, y Gale no pudo subir a tiempo a un árbol. Los mate antes de que le hicieran más daño, pero ya lo habían herido.

Hazelle hace una mueca.

─Lo siento─ susurro, tratando de disculparme.

Una expresión dura cruza su cara.

─Esta bien ¿Cómo esta Gale?─pregunta, volviendo su atención a mi madre.

─La herida del brazo es menor. Pero la de su pierna…Lo ha mordido cerca de una arteria. Si podemos llevarlo adentro sin mover demasiado su pierna, tal vez podamos salvarlo.

Hazelle asiente, con una expresión de pura determinación en el rostro. Entre todas, nos esforzamos por levantarlo. A una sola orden de mi madre, Prim corre adelante, y para cuando llegamos a nuestra antigua casa, Prim ya ha preparado todo.

Sentamos a Gale en la mesa de la cocina, que previamente Prim a cubierto con un mantel blanco. Inmediatamente, mi madre se pone a trabajar, envolviendo el brazo de Gale en vendajes, y revisando cuidadosamente su pierna, después la envuelve con vendas.

Noto que la sangre mancha la inmaculada vena, como una flor que florece al contacto. Supongo que para este tiempo, Gale ya debe de haber perdido muchísima sangre. Eso me aterroriza.

─Mi pierna─ gime.

Me pongo de pie de un brinco, lista para correr y ayudarlo, pero Hazelle me detiene y me hace sentarme, con la ayuda de Prim.

─Bueno, tengo algunos sedantes…─dice mi madre, insegura.

─¡Úsalos!─digo, desesperada─ ¡Los necesita!

─Yo…─sigue luciendo indecisa, pero finalmente camina a la alacena y toma la medicina.

En el momento en que le inyecta el sedante, Gale se relaja. Unos minutos después, despierta repentinamente.

─Katniss─ murmura─¿Estas bien?

Yo me rio de alegría.

─Sí─ contesto─. Yo estoy bien. Incluso si tu estas medio moribundo.

─¿Tomaste la carne para Sae la Grasienta?

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

─No, estaba demasiado ocupada, cuidándote.

─Lo haremos después─ dice, con una débil sonrisa.

Suspiro de nuevo. Quiero estar con Gale, pero decido que es mejor llevar la carne a Sae, antes de que se descomponga. Gale no estará disponible por unos días, asi que lo hago sola.

Arrastro los cadáveres de los animales hasta la orilla de la valla, después, pongo nuestros arcos y las flechas en el mismo tronco de siempre. Meto las presas de dos en dos y voy al Quemador, donde le vendo a Sae la Grasienta por una buena cantidad, otras cuantas presas a algunas personas y regreso con mis bolsillos tintineando con el dinero. Cuando regreso a casa, Hazelle luce expectante y le doy el dinero.

─Aquí tienes─ le digo.

Gale reacciona al sonido de mi voz, buscándome con la mirada.

─Katniss─ murmura. Sangre fresca empieza a manchar los vendajes, de nuevo.

─Shush, Katniss─ me indica mi madre─. Harás que se mueva.

Y, aunque es mi madre la que me pide eso, la sola mención de mi nombre lo hace moverse. Rápidamente me acerco hacia el y lo tomo de la mano, pero Prim me empuja y hace que me siente.

─No te muevas, Gale─ digo con cuidado ─.Solo no te muevas.

Y milagrosamente lo hace.

Me siento allí, tomando su mano, pensando en como ha obtenido esa fea herida en su pierna, y recordando otra cosa. ¿Por qué me a besado? El sabe tan bien como yo que en mi mente no cabe el pensamiento de tener una pareja, pero, si fuera menos restrictiva con el hecho de ser una llorosa amante, en lugar de una llorosa amiga ¿Qué haría?

Estoy pensando en eso, por que me recuerda a Peeta y nuestro fingido romance. El tiempo no es suficiente para aclara mis ideas sobre lo que podría hacer, por que de repente me siento culpable. Una verdadera enamorada nunca se casaría de nuevo, ni siquiera pensaría en enamorarse otra vez. Pero yo no era una enamorada de verdad. De hecho, soy la única que realmente lloro en aquel horrible lugar, sobre su cuerpo, y era solo su amiga.

Me quedo allí, incluso después de que mi madre me diga que puedo ir a la cama. Espero. Finalmente, ella termina de trabajar sobre su cuerpo.

─Estará bien─ dice mi madre─. Solo tiene que estar inmóvil durante un par de días.

─ ¿Qué…que hay de las minas?─pregunto.

─Ciertamente, el no esta en condiciones para trabajar, al menos durante dos semanas, mínimo.

Hazelle se atraganta. Seguro esta pensando en el dinero y en sus pequeños hijos. Saco otro puñado de monedas.

─Toma─le digo, estirando la mano─. Un poco de dinero para que lo uses, hasta que se recupere. Les erguiré llevando la comida que recolecte en el bosque.

Hazelle me da las gracias, y se va. Tiene que ir a ver a los niños.

Eso me recuerda a Prim, pero en el momento en que la busco con la mirada, al encuentro en la otra esquina. Esta ayudando a mi madre a limpiar la sangre que ha salpicado el piso.

Hago una mueca y vuelvo mi atención a Gale.

Con cuidado, recuesto mi mejilla en su pecho. Lo siguiente que se es que alguien me llama.

─Katniss, Katniss, despierta─ dice la suave voz de mi madre.

Lentamente, levanto mi cabeza y abro los ojos. Un apretón en los dedos me indica que mi mano sigue entrelazada con la de el, así que, lentamente y con cuidado, saco mi mano de donde esta. Pero el más leve movimiento lo despierta.

─Katniss─ murmura─. Katniss.

Una vez más, comienza a sangrar, pero esta vez es solo un poco de sangre lo que hay en la venda.

─Shh, Gale, deja de moverte ─digo, pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo, comienza a moverse de forma inquieta, buscando mi voz.─¡Gale, detente! ¡Gale, despierta!

─¡Katniss!─grita, en voz alta─¡Los perros salvajes nos atacan!¡Corre!

Lo sacudo un poco, tratando de hacerlo volver a la realidad ¿Como puede una simple mordida en la pierna hacer esto? Gale parece tranquilizarse cuando le hablo, así que se tumba de nuevo y se queda dormido.

─ ¿Como puede una mordida en la pierna hacerle esto?─pregunto a mi madre, dándole voz a mis pensamientos.

─Lo mordieron cerca de la arteria, como ya te dije. ¿Sabes que es una arteria?

Niego con la cabeza. EN la escuela nuca tenemos información relevante acerca de medicina o algo por el estilo, y nunca he tenido la delicadeza de aprender algo de mi madre. No me interesa tanto como a Prim; yo prefiero cazar, una cosa que pueda ayudar directamente a mi familia, en lugar de la medicina, ya que nosotros raras veces nos enfermamos.

─Bueno, básicamente, es como una larga vena de sangre. La arteria acarrea mucha sangre, y si la hieres o la lastimas, mucha sangre viene afuera. Tuve que darle a Gale un montón de antibióticos, y la perdida de sangre podría estar contribuyendo a sus alucinaciones. La única forma de ayudarlo a recuperarse más rápido es…Bueno, no, no voy a mencionarlo. Es muy peligroso.

─¿Qué?─pregunto inmediatamente─¿Qué puede ayudarlo?

─Bueno, necesita una donación de sangre. Es…

─Me ofrezco como donadora─ la interrumpo.

─Pero tu no podrías─ me explica─ Existen al menos una docena de diferentes tipos de sangre. No tienes muchas posibilidades de tener el mismo tipo. Tal vez sus hermanos, o alguien de su familia. Pero eso no es garantía, además, no tengo manera de saber su tipo de sangre.

─ ¿No es mejor darle un 50 porciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir en lugar de solo una?

─Bueno, en este momento le doy un 80 porciento. Incluso si las cosas se pusieran criticas, estoy cerca y se que podría ayudarlo.

Mi madre me manda a la cama, y, aunque se que no conseguiré dormir, de cualquier manera me acuesto. Gale puede sobrevivir unas horas sin mí.

¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar los conocimientos de mi madre?

Recuesto la cabeza en la almohada e inmediatamente me quedo dormida.


	4. Envenenamiento

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 4: Envenenamiento **

**Traducción: Adri Gamine**

**Autor original: Swingsofasparrow**

Despierto y por un momento, estoy un poco perdida sobre los eventos de ayer. Después lo recuerdo. Salto fuera de la cama y tengo el deseo de ir corriendo a ver si Gale está bien, pero tengo suficiente sentido común, así que me abstengo. En lugar de salir corriendo, camino todo la rápida y silenciosamente que puedo. Encuentro a Gale despierto y sentado. ¡Sentado!. Doy un rodeo a la mesa y lo abrazo. Gale gime y yo retiro mis brazos de su cuello, asustada de lastimarlo.

─ ¿Gale?─pregunto, desconcertada.

─ ¿Katniss?─dice, imitándome.

Le doy una sonrisa de alivio.

─ ¿Tienes hambre?

─ Tú no sabes cocinar─ dice, dedicándome una mirada escéptica.

─No, pero se cómo encender una estufa─ digo, riéndome en su cara.

Gale observa como pongo la olla del estofado sobre la estufa. Unos minutos más tarde y su desayuno esta listo, el estofado calientito en un plato, frente a el.

─ ¿Estas segura de que eres Katniss Everdeen?─ pregunta, en tono esceptico─ Yo creo- tu sabes, creo que tal vez Prim y tu pudieron haber intercambiado personalidades en el transcurso de la noche.

Le reprocho, con una sonrisa en la cara.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no he intercambiado lugares con Rue!─ demasiado tarde, mi sonrisa desaparece. He usado el nombre incorrecto.

Los ojos de Gale se abren sorprendidos, yo miro a otro lado, furiosa, mientras intento que las lágrimas que escocen mis ojos vuelvan a su lugar de origen, porque incluso la mención del nombre de la niña a quien no pude salvar hace que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.  
Cuando me siento mejor, me envalentono para mirar a Gale, el esta sentado, mirándome de una forma que no se interpretar. Y cuando me atrae para besarlo, esta vez no estoy tan confusa, así que le devuelvo el beso con un poco más de intensidad. Nos separamos solo porque ambos necesitamos volver a respirar, pero seguimos abrazados. Un minuto más tarde, Prim entra y nos ve.

─ ¿Katniss?─pregunta, desconcertada.

Carraspeo y doy un paso atrás, sintiendo como mi cara se tiñe lentamente de rojo.

─ ¿Si, Prim?

─Uh, yo…¿p-puedo pasar? Necesito preparar el desayuno.

Asiento rápidamente e intento apartarme, tropezando accidentalmente con una silla. Pensarías que después de todo el dolor infligido en la arena, esto es nada, pero en realidad, después de todos estos meses, las heridas que sufrí aun duelen, aunque no sean visibles. Como si quisieran recordarme lo que paso y que siguen presentes, sobre todo el dolor de la pierna que me queme, la cual ahora duele como nunca, porqué caí encima de ella.  
Gale se para rápidamente de su asiento, para ayudarme pero en el momento en que trata de caminar hacia mi, su pierna herida flaquea, ocasionando que Gale caiga al suelo con un estrepito. Me levanto de un salto, el dolor de mi pierna esta olvidado.

─ ¿Gale?─ pregunto, preocupada.

Sangre fresca comienza a manchar poco a poco sus vendajes.

─ Est-estoy bien, Katniss─ responde, respirando entrecortadamente.

Pero sus heridas siguen sangrando. El ruido debió de despertar a mi madre, porque entra a la habitación y comienza a revisar a Gale.

─ Ayúdame a levantarlo─ ordena

Levanto a Gale por los pies y mi madre lo toma por los hombros. Lo colocamos de nuevo en la mesa y mi madre comienza a cortar las vendas que están alrededor de su herida. Lo que veo me hace querer desmayarme. La herida esta hinchada, y con solo verla puedo decir con toda certeza que debe de dolerle mucho. Esta tan mal, y se ha abierto de nuevo, asi que mi madre decide darle puntadas.

Realmente debe de dolerle mucho, porque cada vez que mi madre introduce la aguja estéril con el hilo, Gale ahoga un grito de dolor. Al final, mi madre decide darle un poco de jarabe para dormir. Pronto, Gale comienza a lucir adormecido, lo que le permite a mi madre continuar su labro hasta el final, haciéndolo lo mejor que puede.

─ Katniss─ susurra, con voz trémula─ Yo te-

No termina su oración, porque para entonces, ya esta dormido. Me inclino para besarlo en la mejilla, y me siento en una silla junto a él. Solo cuando cabeceo y abro los ojos, porque me he dormido por un segundo, me levanto y lo dejo descansar.

Me interno en el bosque, recuperando mi arco y mis flechas del hueco donde las escondí la última vez. Voy a revisar las trampas, y me llevo un chasco, porque las encuentro vacías, aunque llevamos algún tiempo sin revisarlas. Estoy furiosa y decepcionada. Solo cuando escucho la rama romperse detrás de mi, reacciono. Volteo rápidamente, con el arco y la flecha, lista para matar a mi atacante. Justo cuando estoy a punto de dejar que la flecha vuele directa al corazón de la persona, me doy cuenta de quien es. Rory.

Bajo mi arco inmediatamente, y la flecha se clava en el suelo con fuerza. Veo la expresión de miedo en su cara. Después, se da cuenta de _quien soy_ y se relaja un poco. Rory tiene un arco pequeño, como el que mi padre me hizo una vez y me apunta directo al corazón. Por la manera en que sostiene el arco, supongo que nunca en su corta vida a disparado sin ayuda, y luce tan perdido.

Lentamente, me hecho el arco al hombro, y coloco las flechas en su lugar, camino despacio, con las manos en alto.

─ Está bien, Rory─ digo, con cuidado─ .No voy a lastimarte…ahora, pon tu flecha en el suelo, antes de que puedas herirme.

Me dirige una mirada inquieta, después, lentamente baja su arco, que viéndolo de cerca es de un material reluciente, y sus flechas , que son doce en total, todas ellas no han sido usadas. Cuando siento que es seguro, examino su arco con curiosidad y sus flechas, que me devuelven mi reflejo. Escucho un sonido detrás de mi, volteo y veo una ardilla cruzando nuestro camino, rápidamente cargo el arco de Rory y la ardilla cae muerta, con una flecha clavada en el ojo.

Vuelvo a dejar el arco en el suelo, cerca de Rory y acercándome a la ardilla muerta. El me sigue, pero con cautela, noto que me tiene miedo. Y lo entiendo. Podría haber dejado que la ardilla se fuera.

─ No voy a hacerte daño, Rory─ repito─ No te preocupes.

Con miedo, el señala mi cara. Subo mi mano para tocarla, y al principio todo se siente normal. Después, lentamente, siento como mi nariz se alarga hasta convertirse en un hocico, y siento el pelo creciendo en mi cara. Veo mi reflejo en su arco brillante, y con horror veo que mi cara ha cambiado. Me he convertido en un muto, como los lobos de la arena.

Despierto gritando.

Estoy al lado de Gale. Sacudo un poco la cabeza para despejarme, y me siento. Le doy un vistazo alrededor. A juzgar por la luz que se cuela en las ventanas,la mañana se ha ido para darle paso a la tarde. Volteo, esperando encontrar a Gale dormido, pero esta acostado, mirándome.

─ Gale─ digo─ ¿Qué haces acostado ahí?

─ Estabas acostada encima de mí, Catnip. No podía sentarme o si no te despertaría.

Me sonrojo.

─ Lo siento.

─ No importa. Me di cuenta de que cuando duermes no frunces el ceño.

Mi reacción inmediata es fruncir el ceño para probar su teoría. Y entonces me doy cuenta. Ha pronunciado las mismas palabras que Peeta me dijo alguna vez en la arena.

─ ¿Katniss?─ pregunta Gale, desconcertado al ver mi estado─ ¿Estas bien?

Trato de asentir con la cabeza, pero encuentro que estoy incapacitada para mover la cabeza o cualquier otra extremidad. Un segundo después estallo en lágrimas.

─ ¡Katniss!─exclama, alarmado.

Aun con la pierna herida, se incorpora y trata de alcanzarme, moviéndose más de lo debido para su condición, sin embargo, yo no me siento con las fuerzas para decirle que se detenga. Se estira un poco y coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro, en señal de apoyo, pero eso no hace más que provocarme un llanto más sonoro.

─Estoy b-b-bien, G-g-g-ale

─No, no lo estas─ se mueve a un lado y se sienta junto a mi─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¡Y-y-y-o no lo sé! ¡Se supone que yo debería de preguntarte como te sientes, no tu a mi! ¡Me siento como un bebé! ─y lo saco todo, como vomito verbal─ Yo solo…tus palabras me recordaron a la arena.

Y de nuevo, unas lágrimas ruedan en mis mejillas.

Principio del formulario

Gale, siempre caballeroso, pone su brazo alrededor de mí y me reconforta hasta que me calme un poco.

─ Katniss, no puedo imaginar lo que era en la arena. Pero sé que, como quiera que sea, que puedes sobreponerte a ella. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y nada puede quitarte eso.

Me inclino y antes de que pueda detenerme, lo beso. Me separo de él, avergonzada y confundida, sólo para encontrarlo sonriendo.

─Uhhh ...─doy un salto y salgo corriendo. Vuelvo a los bosques, donde sé que voy a encontrar la salvación. Agarro mi arco y mis flechas y hecho a correr, tratando de dominar mi mente y alejarla de la arena y de Peeta, mantenerla lejos de Gale .Sin embargo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Para cuando llega el final del día sólo alcanzo a dispararles a dos pequeñas ardillas.

Sin mucho entusiasmo los llevo a casa de Gale, avergonzada de que es todo lo que he conseguido. Cuando llego, veo Hazelle sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

─ Hey Hazelle─ le digo ─.Esto es todo lo que conseguí hoy. Pero he traído algo más de dinero. Aquí.─ Lanzo una pequeña bolsa en la mesa y las monedas tintinean. Hazelle alguna manera se las arregla para mostrarse horrorizada ─ .¿Hazelle?

─Katniss─ dice una voz detrás de mí .Me doy la vuelta para ver Gale sentado en una silla junto a la puerta. Él lo ha visto todo.

─ ¿G-Gale?─pregunto, estupefacta y sorprendida.

─Hola Katniss. Veo que no hemos sido enteramente honestos aquí ¿verdad?─ dice, su conducta tranquila me hace ponerme más nerviosa, podría explotar en cualquier momento.

─ Gale, nunca te mentí. Te dije que no te daría el dinero a ti. Pero yo no dije nada de dárselo a tu madre.

─ Eso es un tecnicismo que no importa. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Katniss?

─ ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ¿Cómo puedo simplemente observar? ¡Soy rica y no dejas que te ayude!

─ ¡Porque no necesitamos tu dinero, tu piedad, tu simpatía, o tu ayuda! Estamos bien, gracias.

─Bueno, tu madre no parecen estar de acuerdo con todo eso. ¿Y no es ella la cabeza de la familia?

─Katniss ...─Hazelle pone su mano en mi hombro , en señal de advertencia.

─Sabes, tienes razón Gale. ¡Tú no necesita nada de mi familia; Ayuda, dinero, incluso a mí! ─ y salgo por la puerta, como un huracán.

Corro sin detenerme todo el camino a casa y hasta mi habitación, no dejando que las lágrimas caigan, hasta llegar a mi cama.

Sollozo por unas pocas horas antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sueño con Gale. Él me está siguiendo a través del bosque, gritándome por darle dinero a su madre. De pronto el bosque se transforma en el Capitolio y Gale se convierte en Peeta. Peeta me está diciendo "vive Katniss, por mi" y de repente, comienza a gritarme que no merezco vivir y que podría suicidarme.

Me despierto a gritar de nuevo, un grito que pronto se convierte en llanto. Me quedo allí, sollozando.

El siguiente domingo, cuando Gale tiene que venir a ver a mi madre para un chequeo, él me ignora cuándo trato de hablar con él. Un mes pasa, y todavía no me habla. Después dos meses. Tres. Continuo tratando de convencerlo de hablar conmigo, y pienso que debe haber algo más que lo ha molestado, no es solo el hecho de que le diera dinero a su madre. Sé que le dolió su orgullo, pero ¡Que tan grande es su ego como para que me evite por tanto tiempo?.

Cuatro meses.

Cinco meses.

Por último, es el momento para el Tour de la Victoria que es realizado mitad de camino entre los Juegos, sólo para recordar a la gente que los Juegos en realidad nunca desaparecen. Cada año los tributos vencedores deben ir a los diferentes distritos y los distritos se ven obligados a fingir que adoran el vencedor, y luego se van al Capitolio.

El día que está programado para mi gira, trato de convencer a Gale de hablar conmigo por última vez, antes de marcharme. Voy a su casa y Hazelle me deja entrar. Desde ese día se ha portado algo fría conmigo, pero no tan distante como Gale. Me acerco a la habitación que comparte con Rory, llamo a la tabla de madera que sirve como una puerta. Le oigo decir: "Ya voy, mamá". Debo esperar hasta que abra la puerta y entrar en su habitación antes de que sepa que es lo que pasó.

─ ¡Que dem… Katniss!─ dice, enojado, golpeando la puerta cerrada. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que está sin camisa. Recoge una del suelo y la desliza sobre su cabeza─ Fuera de aquí

─No. En primer lugar me gustaría saber por qué me has estado evitando.

─ Tú sabes por qué.

─ No, no lo sé. Yo sé que no fue solo el hecho de darle dinero a tu madre, eso no pudo hacer que te enojaras tanto como para dejar de hablarme. Dime ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Porque no lo sé.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?─ pregunta, levantando las cejas.

─Por supuesto─ le digo desconcertada.

─ No te limitaste a solo darle el dinero a mi madre. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿O era demasiado insignificante para ti?

─ ¡El que! ¡Déjate de rodeas, dime!─le pido, exasperada.

─ Tu envenenaste a Posy.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. Y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y pasar a leer la traduccion. me hacen muy muy feliz. :D**

**¿Que les parecio este capitulo?dejen muchos reviews, please. **

**Por cierto, la proxima actualizacion sera el dia lunes. : D se siupone que debo actualizar l unes y viernes, pero estas semanas he estado megaocupada con todo el rollo de las universidades, tramites y cursos propedeuticos. Una disculpa, y prometo tratar de actualizar en las fechas establecidas.**

**Las quiero ;D**

**Gamine**


	5. Beso

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 5: Beso**

Estoy completamente en shock. Lo siguiente que se me ocurre es que tal vez está bromeando. Y por último me doy cuenta de que Gale no bromearía con algo así acerca de Posy.

─¿Qué?─balbuceo─¿De que estas hablando, Gale?¿Que te hace pensar que yo pude haber envenenado a Posy?

─Todo lo que sé es que tú le diste alguna medicina un día después de que tú y yo pelemos. Y después de que le dimos la medicina por algunos días empeoró aún más, y finalmente, cuando dejamos de darle la medicina, Posy mejoró.

─¿Y eso no puede ser porque la medicina hizo su trabajo?─digo enojada. Estoy furiosa, no por el hecho de que Posy estuviera siendo envenenada, aunque eso también me preocupa, pero realmente lo que me enfurece es que Gale tenga motivos para sospechar de mi─¿Y desde cuando podría yo fabricar un veneno? Dime, ¿desde cuándo he sabido yo algo de medicina?

─¡Bueno, pues parecías saber mucho de eso cuando el chico Peeta necesitaba de tus cuidados!─dice, acercándose más y gritándome a la cara.

─Ho, wow, Gale. ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no lo hice bien! Casi muere, Gale. ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso una sanadora competente?

─¡Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que Posy casi muere! ¡Porque tu NO ERES una sanadora competente!

─¡Y porque querría yo asesinar a Posy!─le grito, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse.

─No lo sé─ dice amargamente─ Pero lo que si se es que tú ya no eres mi mejor amiga. La arena te cambio, Katniss. No eres la misma.

─¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? Apenas y me miras. De hecho solo has hablado conmigo una vez, y eso fue cuando trataste de besarme.

─Es suficiente─ dice en voz baja. Por su tono, es obvio que quiere terminar esta conversación, pero yo no.

─Dime ¿Qué es lo que ves que ha cambiado drásticamente en mí, Gale?─digo, sarcástica.

─Eras diferente. Ahora eres más rápida. En todo, cuando corres, escalas o cuando disparas.

─¿Y cómo puede ser eso algo malo?─pregunto.

─Porque también eres rápida en asumir cosas. Rápida en reusarte al cambio.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, estoy a punto de gritarle de nuevo sin saber que decir, cuando escucho un sonido en la puerta. Me doy la vuelta, jalo la puerta con fuerza y encuentro a Darius parado allí.

─Perderás tu tren, Katniss─ dice Darius─. Debemos irnos ahora.

─Un segundo, Darius─ le digo─. Solo tengo una última cosa que decirle a mi amigo, aquí presente─ mi voz suena sarcástica cuando pronuncio la palabra amigo ─Gale, eres un completo idiota. Hice mucho por ti, Gale, y aun así asumes que trate de matar a tu pequeña hermana solo porque soy la ganadora de esa porquería, y porque aparentemente el Capitolio me ha lavado el cerebro. Pero, pregúntate una cosa ¿Por qué una chica que caza para poder mantener viva a tu familia trataría de matarla?

Camino fuera, sin dignarme a verlo. Me encuentro con Haymitch y Effie en la estación y abordamos el tren. Inmediatamente, Effie me sienta junto a ella y comienza a hablar de los planes que tengo para los diferentes distritos., pero no le presto atención. Mi mente sigue con Gale. A saber, el asunto de cómo Posy fue envenenada.

Pienso de nuevo en los días anteriores a que le diera la medicina a Posy. Y lo único que se me ocurre es Gale y las ardillas. ¿

Lo tengo. Fue un día después de nuestra pelea cuando Posy enfermó. Eso quiere decir que no fue la medicina lo que la puso mal. La otra cosa que lleve a su casa fueron las ardillas. Trato de recordar una y otra vez, y lo que veo es que la piel de una ardilla tenía un color inusual.

¡Eso es! La ardilla envenenó a Posy. Debieron de ser envenenadas por algo, y cuando Posy las comió, simplemente enfermó. ¿Pero cómo es que los demás no enfermaron? Seguro, Posy es más pequeña que todos, y acababa de pasar una enfermedad, así que sus sistema inmune (o como quiera que mi madre lo llame) no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, así que tenía una posibilidad enorme de caer enferma, pero, si eso fuera verdad, entonces Vick y Rory habrían enfermado también.

Pero ¿Y si solo Posy hubiera comido la ardilla? Usualmente, una persona que enferma en una familia de la veta es la que recibe la mayor cantidad de comida, y sin mí cazando, ellos no tendrían tanta comida. Y la razón por la que enfermedad se detuvo debió de ser porque la ardilla se terminó o se echó a perder. Pero necesito hablar con Gale para confirmar mis sospechas…y no estaré disponible para hablar con él hasta dos semanas y media después.

La noche pasa en un santiamén y llegamos al Distrito 11.

De lo único que soy consiente es de que Cinna está arreglándome, después dejamos el tren. Mis pensamientos siguen recordándome a Gale. Era lógico para el pensar que yo había envenenado a Posy, aunque de alguna manera (accidental) fue mi culpa, aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que él pudo asumirlo tan rápido.

Cuando camino en el escenario del Distrito 11 es cuando finalmente soy consciente de lo que hago. Y me doy cuenta de que tenía que memorizar el discurso del Capitolio, y obviamente no lo hice. Lentamente, las palabras fluyen de mi boca.

─Quiero darle las gracias al distrito 11 por tenerme aquí el día de hoy─ Effie debió de haber hecho eso conmigo en una de sus chácharas…hago una nota mental sobre darle las gracias después.

Mientras estoy hablando, noto a las familias que están frente a mí. Las de Rue y Thresh. En el lugar que le corresponde a Thresh hay una mujer mayor, que supongo es su abuela, y una chica, joven y bonita que no se parece en nada a Thresh. Supongo que era su novia…hasta que veo la bufanda negra que le rodea la cintura. Era la prometida de Thresh.

En el lado de Prim veo a cinco niños pequeños, un hombre y a una mujer con un embarazo muy avanzado. Por un momento, mi mente esta ofuscada ante el hecho de que uno sus hijos termino con un destino terrible y ahora ellos van a traer a otro solo para que tal vez corra el mismo riesgo.

Termino mi discurso, y ahora es tiempo de las condolencias personales. No estoy preparada. Carraspeo un poco y después de pensarlo un momento, ya sé que decir.

─Solo quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ustedes y sus tributos hicieron en la arena. Y realmente siento lo que paso con ellos. Gracias por el pan─ doy la vuelta y camino fuera del escenario.

Y así pasa en los otros distritos, no noto nada, salvo algunos pequeños detalles. El pequeño hermano del chico que cojeaba es ciego, La chica del distrto seis estaba comprometida, algunos de los familiares se han tirado a beber, la madre de Glimmer que parece resplandeciente.

El capitolio ha marcado una serie de fiestas en mi itinerario. Effie se encarga de todo para las fiestas, tanto, que mi día pasa entre Effie y Cinna preparándome para los eventos.

La última fiesta se pospone un poco hasta que nuestro tren llega a la una de la mañana. Es otro buffet (se ha vuelto muy popular en las fiestas en las que he estado). Paso junto a una pequeña mesa de copas llenas de Bingled (una especie de jugo que te hace vomitar) y casi vomito yo misma.

Una mujer se acerca y me dice que ella es la encargada de preparar las armas de los Juegos. Me pregunta un poco acerca de caza. Yo trato de moverme un poco, aunque ya no estamos cerca del Bingled, y tomo un pequeño panecillo que un Avox carga en una bandeja. Le doy un mordisco y me doy cuenta de que no he comido desde el desayuno.

La mujer termina de conversar conmigo y se va a hablar con otro Encargado de los Juegos. Miro alrededor, y decido comenzar por la mesa de la sopa. Encuentro sopas deliciosas, con cubiertas cremosas y blancas, bañadas con fresas y me como un plato entero. Camino alrededor de las demás mesas y ent odas encuentro cosas deliciosas. Un plato de hongos con cebollas bañados en un salsa amarilla. Un postre de limón y naranjas. Rebanadas de pavo con pure de papas cubiertas de mantequilla.

Como hasta que ya no puedo más. Después voy con Cinna, que está solo en una esquina de la pista de baile.

─Hola, Katniss─dice en cuanto me ve─¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Te iras en unos minutos. Sera mejor que estés lista.

─Estoy bien.

De repente, Effie aparece corriendo.

─¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!─dice, frenética─ ¡Nos vamos! ¡Anda!

─Un momento─digo, resistiéndome a su agarre─. Nos veremos pronto, Cinna─ le digo a mi amigo, y me paro sobre las puntas de los pies para besarlo en la mejilla.

─Te veré en unos meses, Katniss, Hasta entonces, diviértete─ sonríe─ .Adiós.

─Adios─digo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Effie me ayuda a subir al tren, y no aparto la mirada de la ventana, hasta que Cinna y mi equipo de preparación desaparecen. Y finalmente estoy volviendo a casa, y estaré libre para hablar con Gale y explicarle las cosas.

En el momento en que llegamos al Distrito 12, salto del tren buscando con la mirada a Gale solo para encontrarme en medio de las celebraciones. Había olvidado que habría una última fiesta aquí. Cambio mi expresión a una de falsa felicidad como la que he usado a menudo en estos últimos días y trato de disfrutar la celebración que el Capitolio a preparado aquí.

Veo a los pequeños niños corriendo alrededor, gritando con alegría y arrojándose naranjas. Veo a un chico un poco más joven que yo besando a una chica, y sin querer veo el sencillo aro que rodea su dedo y ahora sé que posiblemente acaban de comprometerse. Pero nada de eso aparta mi mente de Gale. Busco en la fiesta, pero el simplemente no ha asistido. Quiero ir a buscarlo, pero sé que como vencedora debo de estar en esta fiesta hasta que todos se hayan marchado.

Finalmente, el último grupo de personas se va, dejándome a mí solo con Effie y un borracho Haymitch.

─Hola, preciosa─ suelta con su aliento apestoso─¿Quieres llevarme a casa?─me echa un vistazo y lanza una risita─¿O prefieres ir a besar a Gabe?

─Es _Gale_, y él no es mi novio─ le digo. Volteo hacia Effie─ ¿Podrías llevarlo tú a casa? Tengo que ir primero a un lugar.

Effie asiente (de mala gana) y yo me encamino a casa de Gale. Toco la puerta y pienso que tal vez no está dispuesto a verme. Cuando nadie responde, abro la puerta solo para encontrarme con algo que me deja en shock.

Es Gale besando a Madge.

Respiro y trato de dar la vuelta para volver, pero los ojos de Gale me encuentran primero. Empuja a Madge y se pone de pie.

─¡Katniss!─exclama.

Siento las lágrimas escociendo en los ojos, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

─Solo tengo una pregunta‼6le digo, con la voz más calmada que tengo.

─¿Cuál?

─Las ardillas que traje el día que Posy enfermo ¿Quién las comió?─casi puedo sentir como las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero las ignoro.

Gale luce confundido, incluso pálido. Y Madge está más roja que un tomate.

─Posy, las cocinamos para ella.

─¿Y nadie más lo hizo?

─N-no.

─Bien. Gracias por dudar de mí, Gale. Estoy tan contenta de que me acusaras de envenenar a Posy ¿Sabes porque?─pregunto, despacio─Porque me mostraste lo ignorante e idiota que eres─ no espero respuesta, doy la vuelta y azoto la puerta, hecho a correr y las lágrimas se han convertido en una cascada, porque no paro de llorar. Corro de vuelta a mi casa y subo directa a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro e ignoro a Prim cuando pregunta si puede pasar. Y eventualmente caído en una oscuridad, mientras sueño y duermo.

* * *

**Notas de la **_**TRADUCTORA**_**:**

_¡Hola, preciosas! Lo sé, soy una maldita por no actualizar antes, pero bueno, estuve fuera de combate algunos meses y he vuelto. Espero que este capítulo les agrade. Recuerden que es mi primera traducción y a veces, como todos tengo errores, pero trato de que sean menos frecuentes. No voy a dar futuras fechas de actualización, porque la Universidad me trae vuelta loca, y sí, me he convertido en una nerd que no sale de la biblioteca en días, de verdad, no es que no quiera actualizar, pero no está en mi poder controlar a mis profesores y las tareas que me imponen._

_He querido contestar todos y cada uno de los reviews, desgraciadamente, ando tan corta de tiempo que parece que traigo un reloj interno. Trataré de hacerlo en lo más posible, pero aun asi les pido una disculpa._

_Como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y sobre todo, coméntenlo. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que veo que alguien nuevo se une al fic. , pero, si quieren estar pendientes de posibles fechas, o presionar para que actualice síganme en twitter (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil) y comuníquense conmigo, siempre contesto a todos y cada uno de los twetts o MD que me mandan._

_Ya casi para terminar Una agradecimiento especial a:_

**Me- Daina Meyer- Laura Katherine- Aguusmenna- gji- Shiji-****BloodyThoughts - ****Ellizzle86 - Rosa Phelps Weasley**

_Por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._

_Y TODAS debemos de darle las gracias a nuestra querida_ _**Wingsofasparrow**_la_**autora original **del fic, por permitirme traducirlo al español y compartirlo con ustedes._

_¡Nos leemos_ _luego!_

_Un beso, y que sus ángeles las acompañen siempre._


	6. Quell

**Broken Fire**

**Capitulo 6: Quell**

Despierto por la mañana y me siento momentáneamente feliz antes de recordar los eventos del día anterior. Me hundo en la cama sin notar la falta de lágrimas. Sigo preguntándome porque me molesta tanto el hecho de que Gale bese a Madge, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo una respuesta.

Eventualmente me obligo a salir de la cama y arrástrame por las escaleras. Cuando entro en la cocina, mi madre está frente a la estufa cocinando avena. En el momento en el que comienzo a caminar es el momento en que me ve.

─¡Katniss! Te levantaste muy temprano.

Solo asiento y me siento en la silla. Me pone un tazón de avena enfrente, comienzo a picotearlo y solo pruebo un par de cucharadas y unas cuantas moras. Prim entra en la cocina y mi madre le da un poco de avena también antes de que se siente a comer un plato para ella. Escucho un ruido en la puerta , voy a abrirla pero antes veo por la mirilla.

Haymitch está afuera.

─Hola, preciosa─ dice, arrastrando las palabras. Incluso, aunque apenas son las ocho de la mañana , esta ebrio.─¿Lo has escuchado?. Anunciaran el Quarter Quell esta noche─ y antes de que diga algo más, vomita sobre el tapete de la entrada.

Ayudo a Haymitch a levantarse y a volver a su casa. De alguna manera, se las arregla para llegar al baño antes de vomitar otra vez.

Lo dejo sentado en el suelo de la regadera, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre él. Mientras camino a casa, mi mente está ocupada pensando en las noticias que Haymitch me dio. El Quarter Quell será anunciado esta noche, y podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. Y mientras estoy terminando mi ahora fría avena, ya he sopesado las posibilidades. Podría ser que entre más joven seas más papeletas tengas. Aunque creo que eso no sería muy popular en el Capitolio. O podría ser que los vencedores se convirtieran en tributos de nuevo. Aunque eso no sería nada bueno para el capitolio ( la gente le ha cogido estima a los vencedores). Y así, muchas ideas se desarrollan en mi mente, aunque son poco probables.

La noche llega sin darme cuenta. Nos sentamos frente al televisor, esperamos por el anuncio, y de repente el timbre suena. Malhumorada voy a abrir la puerta, veo por la mirilla y lo que encuentro es a Gale parado en la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y regreso a la sala, cerrando quedamente la puerta. El timbre suena de nuevo y la puerta se abre. Escucho las voces de dos personas hablando, después un golpe. La puerta de la sala se abre y Prim entra.

─Se ha ido─dice─Y el anuncio ha comenzado.

─¿Qué quería?

─Quería saber dónde estabas. Le dije que estabas fuera ayudando con los heridos y se ha ido corriendo.

El anuncio comienza. El presidente Snow aparece en primer plano, sobre una plataforma y con una caja de madera. Incluso antes de que la abra, ya puedo adivinar qué es lo que contiene. Tarjetas y más tarjetas, todas con las actividades destinadas para los diferentes Quarter Quells ( el que las escribió debió de proveer que abría muchos de esos)

Saca un sobre del tercer compartimiento de la caja. Lo coloca justo a la altura de su cara y lo lee en voz alta.

─Como recordamos, nadie puede desafiar al Capitolio, este año, la cosecha de tributos será extraída de gente de todas las edades...

Por un momento me quedo en shock antes de entender lo que realmente significa. Eso significa…significa que cualquiera podría ir. Mi madre, Prim, Vick, Rory, Hazelle, la pequeña Posy o Gale. Gale podría entrar en la arena.

Me siento fatal. Tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y me digo a mi misma que todo ira bien. Con todo y eso, Gale tendrá solo siete papeleteas, no más. Aunque lo que el presidente Snow dice después me deja helada.

─Como cada año, su edad determinara el número de papeletas que entraran en la urna. Por cada año de vida, tendrán una papeleta.

Eso significa que Gale…que Gale tendrá dieciocho papeletas lo único que me da un poco de esperanza es pensar en los que tendrán más, los de veinte, los de treinta incluso los de cincuenta, aunque claro, cincuenta años es la esperanza de vida en nuestro distrito.

Me voy a la cama temprano, dispuesta a tratar de olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, los hechos de este día.

Sueño con los Juegos del Hambre. Estoy corriendo en la arena, estoy siendo cazada por tres tributos, pero de repente estoy sentada en una habitación blanca frente a una pantalla de televisión, viendo como alguien más ocupa mi lugar en la arena. Miro más de cerca y me doy cuenta de que es Gale, cargando a Posy.

Despierto gritando, y con un sollozo en la garganta.

Un momento después, Prim me encuentra llorando silenciosamente en la cama. Me consuela por un momento antes de que pueda calmarme. Le digo que se valla a la cama y voy tras ella, tratando de prometerme que volveré a dormir, pero, obviamente, eso ya es imposible.

Resignada, bajo a la cocina y tomo un bollo. Dejo de lado las naranjas (esas están reservadas para mi madre y Prim. Distraída, me sirvo un vaso de leche con chocolate, solo para darme cuenta de que estoy preparándome café en lugar de chocolate. Molesta, le pongo un poco de azúcar y leche, y me doy cuenta de que no está mal.

Desayuno sentada frente a la chimenea, mirando las cenizas. Termino mi café y comienzo a realizar todas las tareas que usualmente mi madre hace por las mañanas.

Cuando mi madre baja por las escaleras, la cocina ya está impregnada del olor del estofado y el arroz que he preparado.

─¿Porque has hecho todo esto ?─dice, mirándome con confusión.

─me desperté temprano, no podía dormir. Necesitaba hacer algo.

─¿Tus pesadillas han vuelto?─me pregunta con preocupación.

─¿Co…como sabes acerca de las pesadillas?─pregunto, precavida.

─Bueno, no es un gran secreto. Casi todas las noches despiertas gritando y Prim corre a calmarte.

─Lo siento─ murmuro avergonzada.

─No estoy culpándote. Se que la arena debió de ser terrible, pero..

─No tienes la más remota idea de cómo era. ¿Podemos simplemente olvidarlo, por favor?─ pregunto enojada.

El arroz se ha quemado mientras hablábamos, así que en su lugar desayunamos un poco de carne de ardilla con el estofado. Nadie dice nada acerca de lo mal que cocino.

Voy al bosque después de desayunar, buscando algo de paz y quietud. Encuentro el arco y las flechas pero incluso, después de una mañana llena de cacería , lo único que consigo son dos ardillas flacas, incluso fallo un disparo a un pavo salvaje.

Para la hora del almuerzo decido ir al lago, donde seguramente voy a encontrar raíces de katniss, incluso algunas moras silvestres. Hago el largo camino al lago. Es cerca de la una de la tarde cuando por fin llego. No hay muchas raíces de Katniss, ni moras silvestres. Decepcionada, termino aquí y me marcho.

Durante el camino de regreso obtengo una ardilla más, un saquito de moras y unas cuantas raíces de katniss. El resto lo he comido yo.

Cuando llego al lugar donde escondo el arco y las flechas, encuentro a Gale haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pienso en regresar frenéticamente. Es domingo. Su dia libre. Me doy cuenta de que solo tiene un conejo y una ardilla en su cinturón. No es suficiente para su familia.

De repente, el me ve.

—¡Katniss!—dice. De forma indiferente, guardo de nuevo el arco y las flechas, después desato una de las ardillas que cuelga de mi cadera y se la arrojo a los pies antes de salir de su campo visual. Cuando finalmente ya me encuentro lo bastante lejos y estoy segura de que no me está siguiendo , dejo de contener e la respiración y me permito respirar tan rápido como el pulso de mi corazón.

Llego a la veta, y voy a tres casas nuevas que aún no he visitado. En la primera, les dejo las raíces de Katniss y las moras, mientras que en las otras dos dejo las ardillas. Me voy a casa, pero sigo sorprendida por mi breve encuentro con Gale.

Olvide ir al Mercado, así que tengo que regresar cuando es casi de noche para comprar algo para la cena. La panadería es el único lugar abierto. He evitado por todos los medio entrar en ese lugar desde que Peeta murió, pero necesitamos algo para la cena. Podría simplemente haber guardado una de las ardilla o unas pocas moras.

Animándome mentalmente, entro en la panadería . La madre de Peeta está en el mostrador, esperando por alguien que entre a comprar el pan rancio que está en la vitrina.

—Katniss—dice en cuanto me ve entrar—, supe que ganaste, pero ¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste salvar a mi Peeta también?—está enojada, y yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar que decir. A ella nunca le importó Peeta. Me siento torpe estando de pie en el umbral, y estoy a punto de dejar la tienda cuando el panadero entra. Calama a su esposa y la lleva dentro antes de regresar y venderme lo que entre a comprar.

—Lo siento—es lo único que dice, en l momento justo en el que cierra la puerta. Escucho sus pasos y el "click" del pestillo y de nuevo los pasos, pero esta vez se alejan. Trato de darme la vuelta y ver la puerta cerrada. Y finalmente me voy a casa, pensando en porque podría decir "los siento".

En el camino a casa, veo que la carnicería está abierta, así que compro algo de cebollas, fruta y pollo. Mis brazos están repletos y ya casi no tengo nada de dinero en mis bolsillos, camino por la veta y voy dejando las pocas monedas que me quedan justo debajo de las puertas. Mientras me alejo, escucho el grito de emoción de alguien que ha encontrado el dinero.

Cuando llego a casa, Prim está dormida. Mi madre toma la comida y la pone en la alacena antes de ponerse a cocinar la carne y las cebollas. Comemos nuestra sopa rápidamente y un poco de pan y justo cuando estoy a punto de irme a la cama, alguien toca la puerta. Abro la puerta y veo a Haymitch en el umbral. Lo estudio detenidamente, no sin antes sorprenderme de que por una vez, el está sobrio.

—¿Puedo entrar? Tengo un mensaje para ti—dice. Asiento con la cabeza y me hago a un lado para dejarlo pasar

Mi madre le sirve un tazón de sopa de pollo con cebollas, el cual come agradecido. Cuando termina, se come tres rebanadas de pan antes de sentirse satisfecho.

—Así que… -digo, presionándolo—¿dijiste que tenías un mensaje para mí?

—Ho, eso. No es nada importante.

—Bien, ¿Entonces, que es?

—Movieron las fechas del Quarter Quell para este año. Ahora sera en una semana, no en dos meses.

Lo miro por un segundo, tratando de procesar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Q..qué?—trato de decir.

—Sí, será el próximo domingo. Harán el anuncio mañana. Solo enviaron unos cuantos anuncios a los que serán mentores, y mañana por la noche será cuando lo anuncien de manera oficial a todos.

—¡¿Y porque rayos harían eso?!—exploto.

—Órdenes del Presidente Snow—gruñe—probablemente algo relacionado con la arena. No es una gran idea, han pasado tiempos más difíciles.

—de todos modos ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es?

—Me lo han dicho hoy por la mañana. Los mentores debemos tener una semana extra para prepararnos. Veo que a ti no te dijeron nada.

—No. ¿Que… que se supone que haga, Haymitch? ¿Cómo se supone que voy mantener a un chico con vida en la arena?

—Te ayudare, preciosa. Lo harás bien…si ganaste, entonces puedes ayudar a alguien más a hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Pestañeo y asiento mecánicamente.

—Sera mejor que te vayas a la cama, Katniss—dice mi madre, interviniendo.

Me acuesto en la cama por horas, antes de que me sienta cansada. Cuando finalmente el sueño se apodera de mí, mi mente está en el día de la cosecha, y después en la arena.

* * *

**Notas de la TRADUCTORA:**

_Ho my…! ¿Cuánto tiempo, dos meses desde a última actualización? Chicas, les debo mil disculpas, se que debo de actualizar más seguido, sobre todo si son capítulos cortos, pero bueno. Tuve demasiados cambios en estos meses, una mudanza no realizada, ingreso a la universidad, escuela de idiomas, trabajos…haa y dos semanas llenas de exámenes :S Soy un caos en este momento._

_Pero bueno. La razón principal de la demora es simple. No puedo subir algo que está mal hecho. Tuve que revisar la traducción una y otra vez. No soy perfecta dominando el inglés, aun me falta acreditarlo, pero juro que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por que esto salga bien, ustedes juzgaran que tal voy, así que dejen muchos reviews._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, follows, y PM. Aunque no respondi los de este capítulo, juro que los he leído todos. Espero poder encontrar un espacio más relajado y poderles contestar._

**Síganme en Twitter** como ** Gamine _ AL** ._ Es por excelencia mi red social, y siempre platico de TODO. Ha, y suelo publicar posibles fechas de actualización._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_UN BESO!_


	7. Cosecha

**Disclaimer: Bueno, todos sabemos que The Hunger Games , personajes y universos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Zusanne Collins. El fanfic original es de **_**myellar**_** , antes conocida como ****WINGSOFASPARROW, yo solo traduzco.**

**Broken Fire**

**Capítulo 7: Cosecha**

La semana ha pasado muy rápido. Todos en la Veta están nerviosos –especialmente aquellos que tiene una edad avanzada- Conocí a un hombre en la calle que luce como si tuviera cincuenta y cinco, junto con su esposa. Su esposa está llorando, y yo estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

—Mi hermana murió en la arena—solloza—Yo-yo no puedo entrar en la arena, no puedo.

Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a casa.

Nadie debería ir a la arena, nadie.

El día de la cosecha llega finalmente. Nadie esta preparado para la Cosecha, per es lógico, el día se ha adelantado dos meses. Aun asi todos llegan puntuales a la plaza.

Observo a la multitud. Están divididos en dos grupos, chicos y chicas. Haymitch y yo nos sentamos en el escenario, yo del lado de las chicas y Haymitch en el de los chicos.

Effie llega con su usual dinamismo. Se planta frente a las urnas, las cuales son enormes este año. No puedo imaginar que tan grandes serán las del distrito once.

— ¡Damas primero! — anuncia Effie. Deja caer su mano dentro de la urna, y de inmediato toma una papeleta. Estoy cerca, así que puedo leer con facilidad el nombre (Cathy Redburg), y siento un pequeño alivio, solo que su mano no para allí, sigue hurgando en el interior de la urna hasta coger otra papeleta. Esta vez, no puedo leerlo, pero cuando Effie dice el nombre en voz alta es uno que no conozco.

—¡Calliope Lauber!—llama Effie , mi sensación de alivio se acrecienta. Prim y Posy están a salvo.

La chica elegida viene y sube al escenario, colocándose junto a mí. Tengo una buena vista de ella.

Es de mediana estatura, con cabello rojo y ojos grises. Luce como si tuviera cerca de trece o catorce años. Podría decir, con seguridad que uno de sus padres pertenece a la Veta y otro a la Villa. Obviamente, la chica vive en la villa; esta claramente bien vestida. Es bueno que se encuentre en buena forma, sin embargo, eso no la ayudara para conseguir alimentos en la arena. Deberá aprender lo básico, todo acerca de sobrevivir en un ambiente salvaje y hostil…o simplemente aprender a sobrevivir al hambre.

Después, Effie se dirige a la urna de los chicos. Se toma su tiempo para elegir la papeleta, las escoge una a una, y en todo el tiempo que tarda, simplemente rezo porque no sea una con el nombre de Gale, Rory o Vick.

Cuando finalmente Effie menciona el nombre, Suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Damian DeAngelis—dice Effie.

El va y se para junto a Haymitch, y también lo inspecciono. Es muy alto, pero extremadamente delgado, y solo con mirarlo, sé que es de la Veta de cabo a rabo. Tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Tiene entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, así que no está en tan mala forma. También me doy cuenta de que posiblemente sepa algo acerca de sobrevivencia, no muestra señas de debilidad, al contrario, me hace creer que posiblemente es uno de los pocos que se aventuran al bosque en busca de manzanas cuando la comida escasea.

Un pensamiento me golpea de repente, me hace sentir enferma.

Estoy evaluando a los tributos como si yo fuera un miembro de la audiencia tratando de adivinar a quien apostar.

Este tipo de pensamientos me consumen tanto que ni siquiera pongo atención a lo que dice Effie en su corto discurso, ni cuando el agente de Paz viene y se lleva a los tributos. Haymitch, que esta remarcablemente sobrio para la ocasión, me conduce al Edificio de Justicia y me sienta en un mesa cerca de las habitaciones de los tributos.

—Nosotros decidimos quien entra a verlos y a despedirse. Usualmente dejo que todos entren.

Asiento automáticamente, Haymitch le hace señas al agente de la Paz para que empiece a dejar entrar a la gente. Me aterra ver a tanta gente lista para decir adiós. Todas esas personas que los aman…

Veo una cara familiar en la fila. Gale viene y le pide permiso a Haymitch para entrar a ver al hombre, Haymitch asiente y Gale entra.

Me siento tentada a preguntarle a Haymitch quien es el hombre que será nuestro tributo, cuando una chiquilla viene hacia mi.

—Ho…hola. Mi nombre es Katie Lauber. ¿Podría entrar a ver a mi hermana?

Le sonrió tristemente.

—Adelante, cielito.

Justo cuando está a punto de entrar, se para y me mira.

—No dejes que i mami entre conmigo—dice, se voltea y desaparece tras la puerta antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa más que asentir, con la confusión presente en mi rostro.

Voy a llamarla, porque su tiempo casi ha terminado, cuando su madre corre hasta mí.

—¿Puedo entra a ver a mi bebe?

—Me pidió que usted entrara después de ella. Por favor, espere fuera, señora.

—¡Quiero entrar! ¡Déjame entrar! — dice la madre, comenzando a entrar en un estado de desesperación—¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?

—Lo siento—digo, tratando de controlar la situación—, pero prometí que no haría eso. Por favor espere aquí.

—¡NO! —grita, y corre hacia la puerta, pero los Agentes de la Paz la detiene y la contienen.

De repente, la chica aparece en la puerta.

—¡Hecho! — me dice feliz mente, después se da cuenta de la presencia de su madre. —¡Mamá!

—Tra-trate de entrar, pero ella no me dejo— solloza la madre.

La pequeña chica voltea hacia mí.

—Gracias por no dejarla entrar— susurra, su voz suena como un eco, aun cuando la habitación está llena.

Asiento, y me vuelvo hacia los Agentes de Paz.

—Puede entrar ahora. Déjenla.

Aun así, los Agentes no la sueltan

—Dije que ella puede entrar ahora. Déjenla entrar — digo una vez más con los dientes apretados— pero siguen insistiendo en retenerla.

Darius entra a la habitación y mira la escena.

—Déjenla—ordena, y obedientes, los otros liberan a la mujer.

Ella viene hacia mí y me mira, educadamente.

—¿Puedo entrar ahora?

Asiento secamente, pero me siento un poco culpable e incómoda por ponerla en una situación como esa.

Después de que la madre entra en la habitación, tengo que vérmelas con una larga fila de chicos que quieren entra. Deben de ser sus amigos de la escuela. Eventualmente, tengo que apurarlos con el tiempo, y los envió de uno en uno a la habitación, porque muchos a la vez podrían causar algún estrago con ella. Eso me hace pensar si todos fueran como yo, entonces los tributos no tendrían tantos visitantes.

Volteo a ver a Haymitch y le digo lo que pienso.

—Bueno, cielito, la gente de La Veta no tiene tantos visitantes, pero los ue viven en la Villa usualmente tienen más que tu o yo. Un buen estilo de vida tiende a hacerte más sociable. A menos que seas un vencedor, claro. — ríe escandalosamente y saca una botella que está debajo de la mesa, quita el tapón y le da un trago. No quiero saber durante cuanto tiempo ha hecho eso.

Pronto, los agentes de la Paz comienzan a sacar a la gente de las habitaciones. Haymitch y yo dejamos la misma habitación y nos metemos en el coche que nos llevara a la estación del tren. El auto nos deja en la parte frontal del tren. Veo el otro auto con los tributos dirigiéndose al final.

—¿Ahora qué? Le pregunto a Haymitch, mientras abordamos el tren.

—Ahora, preciosa, tu yo esperamos.

Cerca del Distrito Nueve, Haymitch saca otra botella con una sustancia alcohólica. Para cuando estaos en el Ocho, ya ha bebido bastante, pero sigue lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de que es casi la hora de cenar.

—Hora de cenar—digo, casi con desgana mientras me pongo de pie.

No sé qué debo esperar, pero me animo mentalmente. Haymitch se pone de pie, pero se tambalea un poco, así que tomo su brazo, tratando de que no choque con nada, y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Cuando llegamos, los tributos ya están esperando. Effie está sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Frunce el ceño de manera reprobatoria cuando ve a Haymitch ebrio, obviamente para ella no _es nada apropiado,_ pero sigue requiriendo mi ayuda para sentarse. Me siento justo frente a Effie, en el otro extremo de la mesa, y los Avoxes comienzan a servir la comida.

El incómodo silencio es roto solamente por el sonido de los constantes comentarios de Effie. Los tributos que están enfrente de mí no hablan. Eso me da una oportunidad excelente para verlos mejor. Me doy cuenta de que Calliope está a punto de echarse a llorar o algo asi. Sigo su mirada y veo que está sentada justo frente a Haymitch, el cual ha colapsado desde hace un buen rato, medio inconsciente en su silla. Siento un sonrojo en mi cara, incluso cuando trato de páralo.

La chica voltea a verme. Puedo decir, que para ese entonces, ella ya ha notado la sonrisa lastimera que cruza mi cara. La veo, y ella se hunde en su silla, como si quisiera desaparecer.

—No va a hacerte daño.

Pongo mi atención en el otro tributo. El luce un poco familiar, pero no puedo recordar en donde lo he visto antes.

Y ahora está hablándome.

—Mis sobrinos me han hablado muy bien de ti.

Pongo cara de confusión y trato de recordar a los visitantes, con la esperanza de ubicar a su familia. Al único que puedo recordar es a Gale , aunque seguramente el resto de su familia también lo vistió, porque él debe de ser…

—¿Eres el tío de Gale? —pregunto, y un instante después deseo que lo que i boca a pronunciado sea una mentira.

El sonríe, ajeno a la situación.

—Me ha hablado un montón acerca de ti.

Siento la sangre fluir a mis mejillas. Debe de haberle dicho que seguramente envenene a Posy. Levanto la mirada y puedo ver la simpatía en sus ojos. Parpadeo, y me levanto.

—Podemos hablar más en el Capitolio sobre…cosas, creo que podrías…

—¡Espera! — la chica, Calliope Lauber, me habla— ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia para salir con vida de la cornucopia?

Casi sonrió, es casi la misma pregunta que le hice a Haymitch el año pasado, cuando Peeta…sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, mi buen humor se ha ido, así que me doy la vuelta y me alejo— Te sugiero que le preguntes eso a Haymitch— les digo, incapaz de mantener mi voz en un tono neutral. Estoy cerca de la puerta cuando escucho hablar de nuevo a la chica.

—¡Pero esta borracho! —protesta.

—No lo estará por siempre—Le replico, sin voltear la cabeza. EL sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada por el piso y siendo pateada me alerta. Volteo a verla antes de que ella pueda siquiera ir por mí.

—Necesitamos un buen mentor. Eso es algo que Haymitch NO es. Si sobreviviste a la arena ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ayudarnos? — pregunta la chica de catorce años que esta frente a mí, moviendo la cabeza.

Yo simplemente me doy la vuelta y me voy.

Creo que está a punto de seguirme, pero una voz baja la detiene.

—Deja que se valla—dice Damian, salvándome. Debo recordar agradecerle.

En el momento en el que entro a mi habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama. Diez minutos después, casi estoy dormida.

En la mañana, cuando voy a tomar el desayuno, solo encuentro a Damian. Incluso Effie ha decidido no tomar el desayuno el día de hoy.

Damian me hace señas mientras tomo un plato y lo lleno con huevos y tocino. Un avox me sirve jugo y también algo de chocolate. Tomo primero el chocolate antes de comer.

Miro en dirección a Damian. Se ve un poco verde. Sonrió con empatía, recordando cómo se siente eso. Damian me sorprende mirándolo.

—La comida es demasiado pesada—dice.

—Sé de qué hablas.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, me mira y llama mi atención.

—Quiero que me prometas algo, Katniss—dice—. Mantén a Calliope con vida.

Me atraganto con el jugo, mientras él se levanta de su silla y deja la habitación, antes de que pueda responderle.

Un avox se acerca, coloca la silla en su lugar y recoge los platos que ha dejado vacíos. Me siento derrotada. ¿Porque quiere que mantenga a Calliope con vida?

Honestamente, lo considero un momento. Calliope está en forma, incluso si necesita aprender como sobrevivir en lo salvaje, pero Damian podría enseñarle antes de que…

No, no puedo matar al tío de Gale.

No puedo matar a nadie, pero por alguna razón, matar a tío de Gale sería peor que matar a alguien más. Pero, igual que Peeta, incluso contra mis deseos, probablemente se mataría a si mismo con tal de mantener a la chica en el Juego, así que ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Decido que tal vez podría aconsejarlo sobre lo mal que eso suena, pero cuando pienso en esos, mi cabeza se llena con pensamientos acerca de la pobre chica que si tratara de mantener al tío de Gale vivo.

Para este momento, mi cabeza es un desastre.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

**Un capítulo más. ;) **

**Mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Siganme en twitter como Gamine_ AL**

**Y recuerden que sigotraduciendo :D son lo máximo!**


End file.
